In the bright darkness
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Starts near the ending of 'Sock Opera.' Upon twins turning 15, Bill delivers a special surprise to them. Not one they'll like. Coming down to a last choice, Mabel makes a deal with Bill, practically sealing her fate. But upon that, she found out many things. Leaving Dipper and Stan to rescue her, she has to warn them. But will she with Bill's surveillance? Don't own cover art.
1. Chapter 1

"_Okay.. So what puppet are you going to choose?"_

"_Hmm…" Bill said, still firmly holding Dipper's hand on the deal, "Eenie, Meenie, miney…"_

_Bill's eye turned red as it downcast on Dipper, who a sense of fear impaled him._

"_**You.**_"

* * *

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel called, standing in the doorway in the kitchen. Focusing her attention on what she came for, she quickly blurted out:

"_I'musingyourjournalasapropformyplay, hopeyoudon'tmind,_

_I'mgoingtoleavenowbeforeyoucanprocessthissentence, okayBYE!"_

She ran out, and 'Bipper' tossed a glance a Dipper, smirking.

"Sure! Sounds great sister! See you at the show!" He called out.

The ghost of Dipper floated quickly on his trail, yelling out for Mabel, already knowing people couldn't see or hear him.

Mabel climbed in the car beside Grunkle Stan and strapped her seatbelt on, as Dipper jumped in front of the car, desperate to prevent them from leaving. But as soon as he did, the car ran straight through him!

Bill walked up next to him, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the mindscape, kid!" He said, not looking over to see Dipper with his jaw dropped.

"Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!"

Bill soon got in the car, the window of the door still rolled down.

Dipper flew up to it, angrily hissing that he'll stop him.

"But how can you stop me," Bill started, slowly turning his head towards Dipper, "_if you don't exist?_"

He then started laughing as the car drove off, Dipper's worries growing.

* * *

Mabel looked down from the metal railing, smiling at Dipper doing the role for her.

_Okay, remember what Dipper told you, Bill is evil!_

Mabel giggled to herself.

_Well, duh Mabel! You always knew that._

She looked down at the cake, slipping through the railing and holding herself on it with one hand.

Mabel reached desperately for Journal '3,' her arms not long enough to get it. Soon enough, she let go of the railing and clambered into the cake, it dropping instantly at the weight.

Before it could crash down, it stopped, and started reeling up.

_Phew._ She whispered, opening the journal.

"Alright, there's gotta be a way to get Dipper's body back," she said to herself, flipping through the pages.

"_Oh oh, but why would you want to do that?"_

Mabel looked up in horror at Bill, in Dipper's body, pulling the rope that held the cake.

"Bill-Dipper!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at him, "Bipper."

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to his lips, "you wouldn't wanna ruin the show…"

Mabel looked to where he was motioning towards the crowd at Gabe.

Suddenly, Bipper let go of the rope for a second, a shriek escaping Mabel's mouth.

"Whoops, it's slipping!" He replied, a devious smile on his face. "Hows about you hand that book over?"

Mabel shook her head, and clutched it harder to her chest. "No way! This is Dipper's, I'd never give it away!"

"Hmm, you didn't have a problem taking it for your own play. Or ditching him when he needed you."

Mabel's eyes cast downward, feeling bad about it now coming to her mind.

_That's what I did, wasn't it?_

"So come to your senses!" He shouted, glaring at her, "Give me the book or your play is ruined!"

_I could care less if it is anymore!_

"Ruin it, you evil triangle! My brother matters more than that!"

Bipper glared at her, anger seeping into his voice, "_Then fall!"_

Mabel gasped at that, reaching out for the railing. She grabbed onto it, the journal in one hand.

Dipper glanced up at what was going on, and had to react quickly.

Quickly finishing up the marriage, he decided he'd have to end it early, despite that there was still about 10 minutes left of the puppet show. He dropped the puppets, and tugged on the rope that held the curtains, the audience clapping and leaving the theatre.

His attention turned towards the cake that just came crashing down.

"Mabel!" He yelled, running over to the debri from the wooden cake. Noticing nothing was there, he looked up to see Mabel holding tightly to the journal, her other hand holding onto the railing for dear life.

Dipper floated quickly to them, glaring angrily at Bill.

"Ah, Dipper!" Bipper exclaimed cheerfully, his hand clasping over Mabel's.

"You're just in time to watch me pry your sister from the railing!"

Mabel stared up in horror as he pried her thumb from the railing, her response becoming a shrill shriek of terror.

"Don't you dare!" Dipper growled, trying so hard to stop him, but as a ghost, he could not.

"Well then, retrieve that journal and hand it over!"

Dipper's eyes fell onto the Journal, and he floated over to it, seeing that Mabel's hand was wrapped tightly around it.

He started to pry it from her, who, in response, tugged it closer to her, glaring at Bipper instead.

"He won't ever give it to you!" She shouted, desperately clinging onto the railing, despite her arm burning and wanting to give out.

"Well," he said, looking down at Mabel. "I guess you're not seeing the daylight again!"

He pried away her index finger, and chuckled upon seeing her reaction.

But all at the same time, he realized something.

He saw Dipper desperately trying to retrieve his journal, and Mabel's voice muttering 'sorry' when she tugged it back.

_So, if this family bond was broken up…_

An evil smile spread its way on his face, as he pried her whole hand away. But instead of letting her fall, he grasped onto it, her life now in his hands.

_What extent will they go to?_

Mabel's eyes widened, and Dipper was angrily trying to stop Bill at any cost.

"You can have this back now," Bill replied in a dangerously cheerful tone, and he slipped out of Dipper's body, Bill's hand still clutching Mabel's.

"And Shooting Star can join me in the dreamscape!"

If it was possibly for Mabel to be scared anymore, she would've been now.

Dipper quickly retreated back to his body, and reached out for Mabel, who disappeared with Bill, the Journal dropping to the floor.

He clambered down the steps, stumbling over his own tiredness, and retrieved the book.

Dipper eyed it, a depressed form replacing his still-in-shock one, as Stand, Wendy, and Soos walked in.

They stood with open jaws, gazing at the rubble and Dipper sadly eyeing the book, before placing it in his coat pocket.

"Dipper," Stan started, staring at him with seriousness edged in his voice, "where's Mabel?"

Dipper stared at his hands for a few moments, before slowly standing up and facing the family and friends.

"Mabel's _gone._"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, '_Mabel's Gone?"_ Stan asked, looking frantically around the stage for his Great-niece.

Dipper, didn't reply, just held his gaze on the floor like his shoes were interesting or something.

"Mabel?!" Stan shouted, and started searching through the rubble, and was eventually joined by Wendy and Soos.

"She's… Mabel's not in there…" Dipper replied, steadily walking over to him. But at this point, he wasn't necessarily tired anymore.

"Then where is she?" Stan asked, a sad gaze falling onto Dipper.

What would Dipper say? He couldn't just say "Oh, she was kidnapped by some insane untrustable dream-demon who controlled my body for awhile.."

Of course, saying something bad would get the police on the case, and the only one who could really save her was Dipper.

"She left with Gabe because he promised her something," he finally said, looking up at Grunkle Stan.

"Oh.."

They all let out a sigh of relief, and seemed to relax a little.

"I thought something really bad happened. Speaking of which," Stan added, motioning towards the whole room, "what happened?"

Dipper shrugged.

"Ask Mabel, she had the whole thing planned out."

Smiling, they all hopped in the car, leaving the clean-up to her 'production crew,' and left for the Mystery Shack.

But really, Dipper had to fake smiles and laughs the whole night. And even that was hard for him. His Sister meant the world to him, and she was just taken by Bill! An untrustable, evil, insane _dream-demon!_

But why? Why Mabel, of all the people..? He wasn't going to _kill_ her, was he?

Dipper's worries swelled, and he quickly announced that he was going to bed, throwing aside the questions of why he was.

He shut the door and locked it, hearing the oink from Waddles who was laying in Mabel's bed.

Dipper patted the pig's head, sighing in defeat. "I'll get Mabel back, Waddles. Don't worry…"

Those words sounded fake to Dipper, like they were foreign. Stan, Wendy, and Soos couldn't help him. They don't even know what Bill is! He glared at the book, as if it were all its fault.

But first things first, he couldn't do this alone.

* * *

"Ow… I feel like I pigged out on Smile Dip before I went to bed again.." Mabel whispered quietly, trying to calm down her spinning head.

"Dipper-" Mabel called out, but she stopped.

Gasping, she took in her surroundings…

_Nothing!_

It was some weird stone room, the door looked like it was a mile away.

Starting to hyperventilate, she shakily stood up.

_Okay, okay.. What was I doing last..?_

Her eyes widened.

"_And Shooting Star can join me in the dreamscape!"_

She had to leave. Like.. _NOW._

Looking behind her, there was also a door.

She opened it, but when she peered inside, she was met with nothing but whiteness.

"Okay, okay.. Don't freak out…" She told herself, slowly closing the door.

Her eyes followed to the other door she saw earlier, and started walking towards it.

Soon enough, it felt like an endless corridor. Only because when she thought she was almost there, she seemed farther away.

She turned her walking into a sprint, starting to burn up in her sweater.

But this time, she seemed to get closer, like it was starting to work.

But, like the clumsy Mabel she was, she tripped over her feet, and went sliding towards the door.

After, painfully, skidding towards the door, she bumped into it.

She realised, as she stood up, that she had injured her knee.

"I need some Mabel Juice," she huffed out, reaching for the door.

Yanking it open, her eyes trailed up to the shadow that was looming over her.

She screamed and stumbled back, falling backwards in the process.

"Yeesh, don't have to scream bloody murder!" Bill replied, floating over to her.

_Where's a hammer when you need one? _She thought.

Bill would've frowned, if he had a mouth.

"Please, what have I done to you?"

Mabel's jaw dropped.

"You are an isosceles _idiot! _You tried to kill me! You made me…" She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing. "_Ugly._ Of course, I fixed that, but you tried to kill me and Soos!"

Bill rolled his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge, kid."

"Plus, you kidnapped me!" She blurted, abruptly standing up.

"I believe _that_ was on you," he replied, floating in a continuous circle around her.

"That was _not_ on me!" Mabel angrily replied, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Did you give me the journal? No. Did I ask nicely? Y-"

"No!" She interrupted, clenching her fists to avoid punching him. "You _demanded _it!"

Bill shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Shaking her head, she shoved past him, walking towards the door.

"That isn't the way out, Shooting Star," he replied, floating behind her.

"Don't care," she replied simply.

"Also, your knee is bleeding."

Mabel stopped, and peered down at her knee.

_Man,_ she thought, _I really jacked it up._

Instead of facing it like a man, and not drawing further attention, she started squealing and running in circles.

"The pain!" She cried, even though she couldn't actually feel it, "I want Dipper!"

Bill, annoyed at this girl's drama, snapped his fingers and her knee was fine.

Mabel stopped running, and looked back down at her knee.

"Yay! I'm a happy person!"

She walked happily towards the door, and peered out.

"See ya later, sucker!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

She stepped out onto the white abyss, totally creeped out for the fact that it looked like she was floating.

"Uhm…" She said quietly, turning to Bill, "how exactly do I leave again?"

Bill sighed, adjusting his bow tie.

"You can't leave until I get the journal."

"That's unfair!" She snapped.

Her brother wouldn't be stupid enough to hand it over, would he?

"And if so," she started gazing back towards the stone corridor, "are you going to make me stay in there?"

"No," Bill replied simply, "unless you want to stay in a cage..?"

Mabel groaned, snatching Bill's hat off his head.

"Neither!" She laughed, and started running in circles with it.

"Hey!" Bill shouted, floating angrily after the girl, "give me that!"

Mabel ran to the far end of the room, sticking her tongue out, "not until I get to leave!"

She was too busy laughing to notice that Bill disappeared, and when she did, she looked around her.

Before she turned around, Bill snatched the hat from behind, and put it on his head.

"I don't know if the journal is worth it," he sighed, staring down at a cheerful Mabel.

"Exactly! So I can leave now, right?"

Bill shook his head, and grasped the sleeve of her sweater. "No, that'll mess up my plans."

Dragging a disappointed Mabel along, he stopped at another door, and shoved her inside.

"There! Enjoy!"

And with that, the door shut and locked behind her, and Bill disappeared.

"Man," she sighed, gazing around the room.

It was a small room, a small bed, a bookshelf, a table.. Not much in there.

But the _disgusting_ color of the room made her wrinkle her nose.

Everything was _yellow!_

Sighing, she crawled on the bed, and wrote a mind note.

_If you are looking for Mabel, she has left for Sweater Town. DON'T THINK OF DISTURBING HER!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mabel Pines._


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper glared down at the book, seemingly a little mad at it. His thoughts raced on, wondering how in the world he would tell Mabel the secret to leaving the dreamscape. A confused Waddles sensed the angry, depressed, and confused aura surrounding the boy, and nudged him with a small 'Oink.'

Dipper finally patted the pig, wishing that the pig could help him.

And that's when it hit him.

If Mabel could just be bored enough to imagine Waddles in the dreamscape, that's when he could…!

Of course, getting to the dreamscape takes all three journals, and unfortunately, he only had one journal. The third one.

Carefully scribbling down the trick to leaving the dreamscape, he tied it to a ribbon around Waddle's neck, and begged him not to eat it.

For a pig, Waddles sure was intelligent, because it looked like he nodded and left the note alone.

* * *

Mabel flopped lazily around the bed, desperately trying _not_ to be bored. Of course, she didn't want Dipper to actually bring the journal, she just wanted to get out of here. As much as her fear of the demon swelled, she couldn't help but hope he would come through the door and she would, I don't know, tackle him to the ground and demand freedom?

It felt like days, and as she watched the clock tick by Midnight at least four times, it indicated she had been there for at least a few days. _Time must go by faster here,_ she thought. She missed her other sweaters. She missed her brother. She missed Stan, Soos, Wendy… _Dipper…_ 12 year old kids, trying to figure out the mystery of Gravity Falls for themselves.

Someone else she missed snapped her brain into place.

_Waddles!_

Oh, how she'd do anything just to see him eat hard-earned cash again.

Closing her eyes for a minute, a soft 'Oink' made her eyes spring open, and she threw herself off the bed.

Glancing to her left, she didn't see anything. Nothing on her right, either.

_I knew it was too good to be true._

She hung her head low and walked to the bed. When her hands went up to climb on it, she met the rough skin of somebody.

"Waddles!" Mabel cried, wrapping her arms around the pig.

_Even if it's just imaginary, I'm glad to- what is that?_

She frowned as she met some weird ribbon thing on his neck. Her hands trailed to take it off, but found a note instead.

Cautiously taking it, she opened it and blinked a few times to make sure she was reading correctly.

_I could just imagine my way out?!_

She facepalmed.

"Dang…" She mumbled.

But she imagined as hard as she could, anyway.

She watched as everything brightened, and she had to shut her eyes.

* * *

Mabel gazed around at the familiar forest, and smiled.

The shack was a little that way, so she just had to keep walking!

She decided against running, because of all the aching branches and twigs that threatened to trip her.

When she could see the shack, she heard the _disgustingly_ familiar laugh.

Spinning around, she faced Dorito face herself.

**(See what I did there? Haha.. I make terrible jokes. ;-;)**

"I like your intelligence, kid." He said cheerfully, patting her head. Which earned a shriek in reply.

"But I'll let you off the hook this time, Shooting Star. But know that later in the future, things will change. And when they do, just summon me!"

Mabel rose an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, one, mister Dorito Face, I don't know how to summon you. And two, that's like _asking _for my death!"

Floating around her, he snapped his fingers and a copy of the sheet in a journal, specifically the one about summoning Bill, was in her hands.

Laughing again, and still floating, he slightly backed away.

"Until then, I'll be watching you! I'll be _watching you!_"

She watched as he disappeared.

But this had left her thoughts racing.

"_Things will change?" What could be so bad to make me summon him…?_

Her thoughts broke as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

About to scream, the voice broke through first.

"Mabel, I'm so happy to see you again! I was going to give him the journal if you didn't come sooner!" Dipper cried, not allowing his sister to breathe.

"That's.. Good…" Mabel squeaked, gasping for breath. "Dipper… Hug.. Can't Breathe…"

"Sorry!" Dipper said quickly, dropping his sister.

She turned around and returned the embrace.

But even as she did so, the haunting voice was keeping her struck down from really being happy. What could the demon possibly mean by "things will change?" Was he talking about something soon? Something when they grew older…?

The awful feeling of fear coursed through her, quickly and carefully hiding the paper in her sweater pocket.

"Everybody's been waiting for you!" Dipper exclaimed, pulling her along to the shack.

"Okay, bro-bro! I've missed them!"

Despite her happiness, shivers twinged her body, and she turned her head around real quick.

She saw the demon in a tree-top, staring down at her, even without a mouth, he looked smug.

Her eyes widened as he pulled out an unusually large watch, the time ticking by quickly.

She watched as they left the forest, her gaze still focused on him while running, hoping that Dipper wouldn't let her smash into something.

Three words, obviously in Bill's voice, corrupted her mind, sending her into more curiousity.

"_Time is ticking._"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Dipper!" Mabel called, stooping down to his sleeping level.

Even after years of the beds worn out from sleeping on it a lot, it was still comfy.

"Mhmm…?" Dipper muttered into the pillow sleepily, hoping to brush off his sister.

"Are you going to get up? It's 6 A.M., and my birthday is tomorrow!"

Dipper gave a small nod, snores coming from him as he fell back asleep.

Did he not understand? Was he just too asleep to realize..? Or maybe it was the fact she never told him. The faded memory of the demon telling her that things will change. Probably for the worst, is what she always assumed. But she was scared for her past 3 birthdays since she was twelve. She would always hope her birthday would end soon, because not too long ago he announced it would be on her birthday. She hadn't seen the demon since. And neither had her brother.

"Hey, Dipper..?" Mabel said softly this time.

He mumbled a little into the pillow, a clear sign he was listening.

"Do you remember 3 years ago when Bill kidnapped me into the dreamscape?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

She watched as he slowly turned his head facing her, sleepy eyes gazing into hers.

"Do you really have to ask that now?" He asked groggily, struggling to stay awake.

"It just bothers me…" She whispered.

Seeing his sister in such a sad state made him stir, and he sat up. Clearing his throat, so he would sound less tired, he patted his sister's head.

"Don't worry. We haven't seen him since then…"

But thinking about it made him chill. They stayed in their Grunkle's House all of their summers and breaks, but he told them he'd be gone for a few weeks. Something about business..? But anyway, the reason Dipper was a little paranoid was due to the fact nothing strange had happened this summer so far. I mean, the only crazy thing is that their school was, unexpectedly, burned down, so they wouldn't have school for quite a while. And Bill… Why hadn't he shown up?

Throwing on some clothes, they went outside, Dipper with his journal, of course.

"Maybe it's time I told you, Dipper.." Mabel said suddenly and quietly, catching Dipper's attention.

"Tell me what…?"

He was suspicious now, not to mention curious.

"The reason I'm paranoid on my birthday…" She mumbled.

Dipper chuckled. "You already told me why! You're afraid of the birthday goblin!"

Mabel stopped, stopping Dipper with her.

"Dipper.. I lied because I didn't want you to be afraid, too.."

Dipper's joy vanished, noticing the hesitant features in her eyes.

"I'm not afraid, Mabel."

"Bill told me something bad would happen one of my birthdays.. Something was going to change."

Dipper tilted his head. If he had any fear, he didn't show it.

Jumping at a twig snapping, he started leading the way back to the Mystery Shack, not feeling the adventure today.

But Mabel still hid the paper Bill gave her. Instead of doing the smart thing and tearing it or burning it, she still kept it hidden.

"Why now?" Dipper asked her while they were sitting on the couch.

"Why now' what?" Mabel asked, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Why did you tell me this now..?"

Mabel shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Dunno. Felt like something drove me to say it…"

Before any more questions were asked, Dipper stepped into her line of vision, causing her to look up at him.

"Just promise me no more secrets, okay?"

Mabel, her mind trailing back to the paper, had her sleeves hidden over one of her hand, where she crossed her fingers and promised.

Dipper smiled, because when they promised something, they never broke it.

"Mystery Twins?" Dipper asked, holding up a fist.

Mabel smiled, and touched her fist with his.

"Mystery Twins."

* * *

Mabel woke up to the lovely smell of… SUGAR!

Racing down the stairs, seriously skipping steps, she burst through the kitchen doors.

She saw Dipper and Wendy icing a cake, Candy and Grenda arranging presents, and Soos fixing some disco ball thing.

Of course, seeing Mabel burst through the doors, they knew her motives. Candy and Grenda held onto her, preventing her from digging into the cake.

"Hey, it's my birthday! I want cake!" Mabel whined, giving Dipper puppy-dog eyes.

"Mabel, you always do that. And it turned out terrible! Remember that stomach ache..?"

Mabel frowned, and nodded. Clearly calmer, Candy and Grenda got back to their jobs.

She read the names on the cards and presents, happy to see everyone had gotten her something. Even Stan had shipped her a present.

Mabel giggled at the wrapping paper on Dipper's present. It looked like the journal he had. Even had a 6 fingered hand with 3 in the middle on every side!

"Woah, Dipper! How'd you get this wrapping paper?!"

"I got it from ."

Mabel rose an eyebrow, and everybody laughed at the ridiculous website name.

"No joke, that's the actual URL."

Mabel chuckled, and shrugged. Her parents had gotten her something, too. But there was an extra card from 'Unknown.'

Tilting her head, she picked it up, earning frowns from Candy and Grenda.

The envelope just sent shivers down her spine.

Nobody she knew wouldn't have 'Unknown' on there. So this was giving her the chills.

Quickly stuffing it in her pocket, because she knew Dipper would get suspicious, she looked at the finished cake.

Dipper shoved 15 Candles in the cake, lighting them all up.

She smiled happily as her birthday started.

* * *

Mabel waved 'Goodbye' to Candy, Grenda, Soos, and Wendy as they all left.

Having Dipper help her throw away all the wrapping paper, she carried her presents upstairs to her current attic-room.

She felt her birthday was ending too soon, heck, it was only 3 P.M.! That's what you get for starting a party at 5 A.M., I guess. It could have been for the fact that she was hoping to get this day over with already, scared throughout the whole day.

Dipper was sitting next to her on the couch, and that one envelope came to mind.

Taking it out, she saw that Dipper's gaze was on it.

"What's that..?" He asked, knowing she had already opened everything.

Mabel shrugged him off, saying it was simply nothing.

But her eyes caught a gleaming Shooting Star on the front, making her tremble. She figured out who sent it then and there, and Dipper was watching. He knew, too.

"Mabel," he said suddenly, cautiously looking at it. "Are you sure you want to open that…? If he gave you one this year, doesn't that mean…"

His eyes widened as she ripped it open, grabbing the golden card inside.

She froze in her spot, the golden card had a bow tie and hat on it.

Dipper and her read over it, while her brother remained calm, she started to hyperventilate.

**Dear Shooting Star,**

**How has your birthday(s) been?**

**This year, I'll deliver your surprise at exactly 4:30 P.M.**

**Can you guess what it is?**

**Send my regards to your brother.**

**Sincerely, And unfortunately,**

**Bill Cipher**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel did the only thing she could from 3 to 4:30 instead of panicking and going into hysterics.

Nap.

Her brother, though, was trying hard to keep her awake, unpleased by the fact she would nap at such a horrible time such as this.

"Dipping-sauce," she muffled into her pillow, half-awake. "If we just sleep through it, he can't do anything, right…?"

Dipper fiercely shook his head, trying to pull her out of bed. But she stayed strong when she needed to, and she was currently doing so.

"You don't know Mabel!" He shouted, panic hiding in his voice. He glanced to the crackling fire, the panic swelling upon seeing the golden card they tossed in there not too long ago not burning.

"What if he invades your mind?! Kills you in your sleep! We need to go!"

Mabel turned her head, smiling sleepily at her brother.

"Don't worry, bro-bro. I'll take a bullet for you. He'll find us, anyway…"

Pulling her brother in for an embrace with the rest of her energy, which was practically drained after she read the note, she fell asleep.

Dipper jumped at hearing a soft snore in his ear.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Mabel! Not now..!"

Dipper tried to wake her up, despite the fact that Mabel was a really heavy-sleeper, so even after one second of being asleep, it was _impossible_ to wake her up.

After a few minutes after 4:25, Dipper having stayed in there to make sure she was going to be okay, he went downstairs.

Getting lost in his thoughts, the noting of the card never left his mind. True, he was scared, but he was courageous. He swore that if that Dorito face laid a _hand_ on his sister, he would mold him into something other than a Dorito. A pile of broken pieces.

Dipper didn't realise that the door was open, and when he did, he shot up and looked at the clock.

A cold feeling spread through his body upon seeing it a minute after 4:30.

Spinning around to run to Mabel, the words "SURPRISE!" was yelled in his ears, and he blacked out.

* * *

Mabel awoke not too long after, and looked at the wrist watch her brother must have left on his bed.

The clock read 5, so she paled, realizing Dipper wasn't there.

_Did.. Did Bill get him..?_

Quickly fleeing downstairs, she gasped at seeing Dipper sit up and rub his head.

But Dipper, hearing her gasp so _loudly,_ normally would've sprang up out of reflex, but he just stood up and dusted himself off, sending a smile to Mabel.

"Morning Sis'!" Dipper exclaimed, finally meeting her gaze.

"Hey bro-bro…" Mabel replied, her voice practically uncertain. But still, the question remained.

"Did Bill come?"

Dipper shifted uneasily, almost as if he was struggling to hide something.

"No." He answered rather sharply, his gaze seemingly so strong that Mabel cowered a little under it.

"Mhm…" She replied nonchalantly, before the other thing came into mind.

"Ah, Dipper!" She exclaimed, grabbing her brother's hand.

Dipper, for some reason, paled and squirmed around from the contact.

"I got a surprise for you!"

She raced up the stairs, dragging her brother with her.

"A surprise..?" He wondered, struggling on his feet.

Soon enough, they reached the old attic room they shared, and Mabel let go of him at the doorway. Buzzing with excitement, snatched an _extremely _glittery present box from under her bed, and shoved it into his arms. She hopped up and down eagerly, waiting for him to open the present.

Dipper, still dazed by the fact that she went from uncertain, worried, and scared to joyful, excited, and really _really _strange.

He slowly unwrapped it, and his eyes widened at the wonderful gift inside.

"_Someday, I want to get that Zombie outbreak game!" 10 year-old Dipper exclaimed, looking at the sky with his sister._

_10 year-old Mabel laughed, patting Dipper on the back._

"_You have to be 15 to get it!"_

_Dipper nodded sadly, but brightened as he turned to his sister._

"_Yeah, I'll just wait until then!"_

Dipper's expression changed, a shocked smile replacing his dazed and _different _frown. He hugged his sister, clutching the game he always wished for.

"Thanks Mabel!... But why did you get it..?"

Mabel returned the embrace happily, glad to see her brother really enjoyed it.

"Because.. I feel bad that you don't wanna celebrate your birthday anymore, so I always get you something!"

They let go, and his joyful smiled burned brighter than a thousand Suns. But then, that ended. Almost as if robotically, he snapped into a version _much_ different than the usual Dipper that Mabel knew.

But this went unnoticed by Mabel, who was still joyful of her brother's happiness.

"Alrighty, bro-bro! Happy Birthday, and put that somewhere safe! Afterwards, meet me downstairs!"

Mabel skipped out of the room, and Dipper purposefully tossed it somewhere into the room, seemingly not caring if it broke.

As she said, they met downstairs, and he smirked at her buzzy happiness. She hadn't even noticed that he was in the living room with her! She was just skipping around, more joyful than fifteen-thousand adults could ever handle. Why she was suddenly so happy? It could've been for the fact that Bill hadn't done anything, and that they were fine. Or maybe it was her brother's reaction to her present? But it could've been both reasons. She was just being her lively self.

He laughed to himself, his hands behind his back.

"_She doesn't suspect a thing.._"


	6. Chapter 6

'Dipper,' glancing over at an asleep Mabel and being bored to no end, decided it would be best if he went and visited the original Dipper instead. Just to help him figure out any possible way of getting that book. Making sure Mabel was completely asleep, he ventured to the woods, lucky that the front door to the mystery shack didn't creak when it opened. But that was also a bad thing. What would happen if someone broke in?! It wouldn't make a sound!

Looking around, he saw the unusual colored rock, and lifted it. There was a split in the middle, and so the top half lifted up to reveal a small, smaller than the rock, DUH!, button. He pressed down on it, and he immediately fell into a black abyss. Walking forward, he smirked at a cage, none other than the original holder himself locked in it. Dipper rushed to the bars, giving a steely glare towards, you should know by now, Bipper. **(I'm gonna use that name, okay?) **

"You better not have hurt Mabel, you monster!" Dipper yelled, looking Bipper straight in the eye, who was now in front of the cage.

Bipper returned the look with one of confusion, before asking;

"You put her first. Why?"

Dipper calmed just a little, tilting his head to the side.

"I care about her! She matters more to me than anything!"

Bipper walked around the cage, ideas forming with every bit of information he found out.

"Ah, I see. Does she feel that same way?"

Dipper kept his eyes trained on him, trying to see where he was going with this conversation.

"Yes! What are you playing at, Bill?!" He yelled, grabbing the bars.

Bill simply 'tskd' and walk towards the lever that leads the way out.

"Oh, nothing. But my dear 'sister' must be waiting for me now. Goodbye, Pine Tree."

Dipper shook the bars furiously as Bill pulled the lever.

"Stay away from her, Bill! Get back here! Bill! _Bill!"_

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, jumping onto Dipper's back surprisingly after he came inside.

"Wha…"

"Where were you?!"

After prying her off of him, he held onto her shoulders to keep her in front of him.

As he gazed into her worried eyes, he noticed she'd been crying.

After studying her gaze, he put his arms beside his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Wow, you're really worried about Pi- me aren't you?"

Mabel didn't really notice how he almost said "Pine Tree," but she just shrugged it off as if he was going to say "Pie." Mainly because Mabel was crazy enough to actually be worried about Pie in a serious situation.

"Of course! I care about you more than anything!"

She threw him into another embrace, much to his discomfort. But still rolling with the 'loving brother' act, he awkwardly returned the hug.

"I.. I thought Bill hurt you.." She whispered, struggling on her tip-toes. Through the years that had passed, Dipper had grown taller than her, and now stood half a foot taller.

Bill couldn't help but smirk at this, actually overjoyed by the fact that she feared him so.

"He didn't." He stated firmly, but just for extra measure he added: "I didn't even see him."

Mabel let go of him and sniffled, rubbing her eyes on her sweater sleeve.

"O..Okay Dipper.."

He patted her head, something he would do mockingly in his original form.

"You can go ahead and go back to sleep, Mabel. I'm not going anywhere this time."

She nodded and sent him a small smile before trudging up the stairs.

After she had shut the door, Bill groaned and flopped back on the couch.

"I hate hugs…" He mumbled, brushing himself off. But a smile formed its way onto his face, and he chuckled. "But of course, my plan has just set into action. Can't wait for tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mabel! Get out of here, go!"_

"_Come on, Shooting Star. Or your brother is dead."_

"_Forget about me, Mabel, go!"_

"_Dipper! Bill, stop, please!"_

"_Not until you seal the deal…"_

_Mabel glanced at the outstretched hand, encased in a blue flame._

"_I.."_

* * *

Mabel blinked a few times, staring at the mirror still fogged from the steam of the shower.

She stuck a purple hairband, matching her purple sweater with a shooting star on it, in her still-wet hair.

Mabel patted the journal tucked in the big pouch on the front of her sweater. Yes, she knew it was wrong to take it from him without him knowing, but she took it last night because she was worried and thought the journal was the cause of his unexpected leaving last night. She cared for her brother, and she would snap in half if he was hurt.

Snapping back to reality, she found herself in the living room, Dipper waving a hand in her face.

"Yoo-hoo? Mabel..?"

She smiled at her brother, but still confused on how she got down here.

"Mhmm?"

"You walked down here like you were a zombie. Completely in a daze," he answered simply.

Mabel shrugged, looking down at the floor.

But she had never felt so uneasy around him before. She just didn't understand. Ever since she woke up at 5 about 2 days ago, she had felt so uneasy and.. _frightened _upon simply _seeing _him. It scared her. No, _he _scared her. But she had to put together the puzzle pieces.

He always was awkward for the past 2 days and didn't seem himself.

His eyes.. The yellow… The black...

And the third one.. He was going to say 'Pine Tree' yesterday, not 'Pie." Wasn't he?

Her eyes widening, she whimpered slightly, mumbling the old name she gave him before.

"Bipper…"

A sadistic glint flickered across his eyes as she backed up.

"What was that?" He asked, stepping forward each time she took a step back.

"You.. You're not Dipper…"

She shrieked as her back hit against the wood, and cowered as he came near.

"Oh? And who am I then..?"

Swallowing, she watched as her pig launched himself at Bipper, who simply kicked him to the side, making Mabel scream out for her pig.

"Bill."

The second the name left her mouth, he lunged at her.

Quickly expecting such, she moved to the side, causing him to crash into the wall. Using this as a stall, she burst through the front door and into the woods, screaming for somebody to hear her.

Soon, she tripped on an oddly colored rock, and her knee mashed into the gray button.

Her screaming stopped as she fell into a dark abyss, and she cried out while looking around.

"M..Mabel?!" A voice to her right cried.

She snapped her head to her right, and saw Dipper trapped in a cage. But he was somewhat see-through, so she was suspecting that he was just his soul or whatever.

Mabel started walking over there, a smile on her face.

"D-Dipper! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

Dipper smiled warmly at her, but gasped as his eyes tore away from her to something behind her.

This went unnoticed by Mabel, who was too happy to see her brother.

"Mabel.. Please don't come any closer.." Dipper begged, his eyes still trained to the thing behind her.

"Don't worry, Dipping-sauce, I'll be fine."

"N-no you won't. Please Mabel.. G-get out of here.." He pleaded, holding his arms out desperately for her to stop.

"Dipper, what's your problem?" She asked as she finally reached the cage.

"Now how do I get you out..?" She asked herself, and reached for the bars.

"No! _MABEL!" _Dipper cried out, but he was too late.

Her hand came in contact with the glowing-green bars, and in a flash, their places switched.

Bill's laugh boomed through the room, and Dipper was no longer a ghost. He was in his original body. But Bill was in a human form, which looked so much like his triangle form. Blonde hair, yellow brick coat, and the usual black clothing and his signature black top-hat and bow-tie.

"B..Bill?" Mabel asked grasping the metal bars. "H-how..?"

"Oh, Shooting Star. You fell into your own trap. This was just simply there for you to watch the show."

Before Mabel could reply, Bill's hands coiled around Dipper's throat, and Mabel screamed.

"No! No, Let him go!"

"Mabel! Sh.. Shut up!" Dipper gasped desperately, wanting his sister not to risk anything just for him. Even her life.

"Please stop, Bill! You'll kill him!"

"Isn't that the point?" He asked rhetorically, smiling at her.

"What do you want from us?!" She screamed, earning a steely glare from a Dipper who was starting to grow weaker.

"I want you to stay with me in the dreamscape, Shooting Star."

Her eyes widened, and saw her brother's lips moving into a "No."

"Wh-what?! WHY?!" She screamed, watching her brother starting to become limp.

"Do you really have time for these questions, Shooting Star? Yes or no..?"

Mabel's eyes met Dipper's, who was pleading to her not to.

"Yes!" She screamed instantly, and her brother was dropped to the floor, coughing and choking.

Bill walked up to the cage, and stretched out a hand through the bars.

Mabel stared at the hand encased in a blue flame, and switched her gaze to her brother.

He was trembling, but not from fear. From anger. But who was it directed to, really? Both of them.

Mabel sighed, and shook his hand.

The cage instantly disappeared, and she ran to her brother.

"How could you?!" He hissed at her, angry that she would do such a thing.

"Dipper, please, I-"

"Don't start! I told you to turn back! I told you no! We wouldn't be in this mess! You wouldn't be taken away from me, Mabel! You just.. You.." Dipper's face became sad, and he hugged her.

"I'll save you.." He mumbled to her.

Just to break the heartfelt family scene, Bill snatched Mabel up, and simply replied;

"You can't do that. She made a deal, remember?"

Dipper curled his hands into fists and stood up, wanting so bad to hurt him.

But if he did, he'd hurt his sister in exchange.

"How.. How long is she staying in the dreamscape with you?" He asked, really wondering.

Bill smirked, anticipating that this question would've been asked sooner or later.

"Oh. Only _forever."_

That set off alarms in the twins' heads. The news didn't have to sink in. It was already bad. Mabel shrieked, and struggled in his grasp.

Dipper lunged for him, but the black abyss faded, and Bill disappeared with his sister.

Soon enough, he was back in the forest, and he sank to the ground and cried into his hands.

"She's gone.. She just… Bill, he.. She's _gone…_"


	8. Chapter 8

If there was ever a time to slack in Gravity Falls, which there certainly wasn't if you knew the strangeness of the town, if definitely was not now. Gathering himself up, Dipper went sprinting back to the Mystery Shack, animals jumping out of the way at him approaching. Realizing the door was already open, he ran in and slammed it shut behind him. Running to the old wireless home phone that Stan had, he mashed in the numbers, the phone charger banging on the table for each 10 digit that he put in. Soon enough, he picked up.

"Hello..?"

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled in the phone, happy to hear his voice at now of all times.

"Dipper? Did something happen…?"

"You need to get back to the Mystery Shack like, right now! I can't do this alone, and Wendy and Soos won't understand! You said you knew about the mysteries of this town, right?! Please, Stan!"

"...Dipper, calm it! I'm on my way back now, anyway.. Should be there any minute."

"Please.. Hurry…"

* * *

_Joy, _Mabel thought to herself. _I'm in a pickle…_

She winced every now and then at Bill's oh-so ever tightening grip on her wrist.

"Bill," she finally started, looking up at him, "I don't think I'm going to go anywhere at the moment. You can let go."

He sighed, and let go.

Finally, they appeared in what looked like a mansion, actually, a gateway to a mansion. And wouldn't you know it, the pathway was a yellow brick road. But Mabel couldn't help it, and she started laughing as they walked down it.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked, glancing down at her.

"Haha! We're going to see the Wizard of Oz, aren't we?"

She burst into laughter the second she finished. Before he could reply, she added on.

"Where's the Tin Man?

Are we gonna meet the cowardly lion?

*Gasp!* Maybe you're the Wicked Witch of the West, huh?"

Bill, gritting his teeth, had put up with all of her stupid remarks about the yellow brick road. Was that necessary? He opened the door, and shoved a still laughing Mabel inside.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing, and looked inside.

"This looks nothing like the Wizard's castle.." She mumbled.

It was quite large, larger than what it looked like outside. The inside colors, though, is really what Mabel had been expecting it to be. Yellow, Black.. Some decorations made of deer teeth. From the bottom floor, you could see the upper floors.

"How many stories is this place?" She asked, awed by it's vast capacity.

"Only 3."

Yup, you could see all 3. The roof was beautiful, completely stained glass. Except for it being stained glass containing a giant triangle that looked like Bill in the middle of it.

You could see the hallways of the upper floors, leading to rooms. And the carpeted stairs, and the gold railings on it. Wow.

"This place is pretty big for one person," Mabel finally said, causing Bill's attention to turn to her.

"A dream-demon can do what he wants," he replied simply, leading her upstairs.

"Umm.. So I have to stay here for quotey-quote, '_forever?"_

Bill chuckled. Nothing really changed about Mabel over the years. Of course, she was taller and more beautiful, but her silly attitude didn't change.

"Yup!" He said cheerfully, stopping in front of a door.

"How much do you bet that I'll actually stay here forever?" Mabel asked, crossing her arms.

Bill stopped, and turned to face her.

"The fact that I'm a dream-demon, and you shook my hand." Without any question, he leaned closer to Mabel, her face paling at the lack of space. "And nobody breaks a deal with Bill Cipher."

* * *

Dipper stopped pacing as the door opened, and Stan came in, closing it afterwards.

"Okay, Kid, what's so urgent?"

Dipper watched as Stan came into the living room, and he held up his '3' book.

"Grunkle Stan, do you happen to know where the other journals are..?"

Stan was taken aback at this. Yes, he had the two other journals. Not like he'd tell Dipper that. Instead, he changed the subject, shrugging.

"Where's your sister?"

"So you don't know?" Dipper asked, panic rising in his voice.

_Why does he need them? _Stan thought. He was going to have to get some real answers out if he needed them that badly.

"No. But where's your sister?"

Dipper hung his head low, any hope he had extinguishing.

"You probably won't believe me, but I needed the journals to go to the dreamscape…"

Stan's eyes widened at the mention of that word, and his ears perked up. The boy had caught his attention, but why the dreamscape..? Stan had to go there for his brother, but never got the chance.

"An insane dream-demon named Bill kidnapped her…"

Now, Stan understood. He knew who Bill was, he had his brother! And now.. His great-niece! Who knows what he would do to her?!

"Dipper," Stan started, his voice different from his usual monotone one, replaced by one of dead-seriousness, put his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"We can't go to the dreamscape. Not possible unless Bill takes us. But we can _pull _her _out _of the dreamscape, and I know how."

Seeing Dipper's mildly confused expression, Stan knew he'd have to elaborate. But before that, he added,

"_As long as she didn't make a deal with him, we can help her."_


	9. Chapter 9

"R-right…" Mabel stammered, stepping back to put space between them. "Has anybody before?"

Bill turned back around and opened the door. "Yep, once."

"How did that go..?" She asked, following him into the room.

"Great. For me, of course."

Mabel swallowed. "And… What happened to them..?" _Did she really have to ask?_

"Oh, nothing but ashes now," he replied calmly, as if that was a normal phrase people always said.

Linking both of her hands together uncomfortably, she studied the room.

Let's see, a _yellow_ king-sized bed with _black _pillows. A _black _desk with _yellow _items. A window with a _yellow brick _frame. And, ooh this one was good, a black wall with _yellow _triangles on it, each having an eye in the middle.

"Isn't this house.. This room, especially, way too much, I dunno.. You?"

Bill shrugged and turned to her. He was surprised how she wasn't as afraid as she was earlier, in fact, in his eyes, she seemed completely fine.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Mabel mumbled a "yes" under her breath, hoping shortly afterwards that Bill didn't hear, but unfortunately, he did.

Walking over to her, he rose up a hand.

Immediately flinching, she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face, earning a chuckle from Bill.

"I wasn't going to hit you, Shooting Star," Bill hummed, crossing his arms.

"Oh. But I'm not taking back what I said," she replied, opening her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Haha, of course you wouldn't."

He walked over to the door, Mabel in pursuit.

"That's why I'm locking you in here for today!"

"Wha-"

Before she could process what he said thoroughly, the door slammed shut in her face, and it locked. Banging on the door, she shouted;

"Why are the doors locked from the outside?!"

Bill, on the other side, laughed, walking away.

"So I could lock you in~" he hummed, her banging echoing through the house.

"That's stupid! I'll break out of here!" She screamed, kicking on the door.

She eventually stopped, and sank down. She never wanted to be here. She never wanted to accept that deal. What choice did she have? Her brother would've been dead by now if she hadn't. But she wondered if he had a plan to get her back home. They loved each other, wouldn't he care enough to rescue her? Just the thought of being _near _Bill, living under the same _roof _as Bill, _talking _to Bill, and even _seeing _Bill scared her to the point of trembling. She knew what he was capable of, and so did Dipper. But the first thing she had to do was get out of this room. But how would she do that without making any noise?! Making a bobby-pin? Why not, that always worked in movies!

Quickly shoving her bobby pin into the small lock, she starting twisting it and jiggling it around, and eventually, the door opened a little, signaling she had unlocked it.

_Nice job, Mabel! _She told herself, giving herself a small high-five. _Thank you, Mabel! No problem, Mabel!_

Yup. Definitely hadn't changed over the years.

Mabel tip-toed carefully out of the room and crept downstairs.

Upon peering into the kitchen, she saw Bill flipping through a book, and what do you know, he looked up from it. Mabel backed up at seeing him slam the book shut and stand up. Her eyes widening, she took off down the hallway. Upon running into the first room she saw, she figured out it didn't lock from the outside. Using this to her advantage, she locked it.

"_Shooting Star!" _A voice on the other side of the door hissed.

She jumped away from the door, and slid backwards because of a towel on the floor.

_Hooray, more yellow…_ She thought sarcastically. Before realization hit her. NO wonder he was so angry! She was in _his _room!

"Shooting Star!" The voice yelled again, and she heard the rattling of keys.

Quickly looking around for somewhere to hide, her eyes met a giant mural on the wall instead.

Still sitting on the floor, she inspected it, her eyes widening.

There was a shooting star, a picture that looked drawn out of a book, presumably the journals, and beside it was her. Then all these others that she remembered seeing on that paper Bill gave her a few years back. Y'know, the one that he gave her to summon him? But she was smart enough _not _to. She took out the paper, and examined it. In that sheet, there was just those pictures of the shooting star, pine tree, question mark, etc. But on the mural, there was those too, yes, but it was what those really meant.

Her eyes broke away when she was yanked up from the floor, much to her surprise.

"_You're not supposed to be in here,_" Bill growled, sending Mabel into complete fear and worry.

_**Insert Line**_

"N-no.." Dipper replied, dropping the book.

Stan, raising an eyebrow, put a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"But Mabel's not dumb enough to do that, is she?"

Dipper looked worriedly into Stan's eyes, panic replacing any hope he had left. There was no hope anymore. She couldn't be saved now, could she?

"R-right?"

But Stan was doubting so as he shot his arm back as if he just touched fire. _She did, didn't she?_

"Why did she?" Stan asked, hanging his head.

His great-niece. Bill hated him enough to not only take his brother, but the girl full of dreams and hopes away from him, too.

"Bill was in some kind of human form. He possessed my body for awhile, and when Mabel found this out, she somehow found me, too. I.. I told her to go back. I told her to. But she was persistent, and came to me anyways. After touching the bars, we switched. I was in my body, she was in the cage, and Bill was in a human form. He used me as some kind of 'bait,' and the only way for me to be spared was if she spent forever in the dreamscape with him. Like the stubborn girl she is, she agreed. And here we are now. They shook hands. It was a deal, Grunkle Stan."

Stan had to let these news sink in. Despair filled his body, and it felt like something weighed him down. It hurt to have two people he cared so much about torn away. By the same person, too. There was no way to save her, as far as he knew. Which was bad, because who knows what Bill would do! But the question bugged him to no end. Why Mabel? And why didn't he say something like "you're life in exchange for his?" Sadly, he knew both of them were on the Cipher wheel, people who could defeat him. So he knew he'd go as far and eliminate them. And wouldn't even regret it after. So why say "his life in exchange for you to stay in the dreamscape with me forever?" Unless… He couldn't possibly….

_**Insert Line**_

"I-I'm sorry! I-I… I just wanted to get out of that room! I didn't touch anything in here, I swear!"

Mabel went into hysterics, scared to death of what he would do. She could imagine lots of things he would do, especially if she was in his room!

Bill roughly pulled her out of his room and locked it using a key.

He glared at her over his shoulder the whole way out of the hallway and into what looked like a living room. Finally letting go, he turned around to her.

"Okay, okay! You can stop crying now!" He said, crossing his arms.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she looked up at him.

"But don't do that, Shooting Star. Next time you do I really _will _hurt you."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, pulling her forward.

"There are things you couldn't imagine in this house, so I suggest you just stay out of that hallway if you know what's good for you," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her stood back up straight, and backed up, putting some space between them.

"Okay, you can explore the mansion, but that hallway is off limits!" He said cheerfully, as if he hadn't just said that. He then walked away, smiling at her over his shoulder.

Mabel was still a little frightened but.. Curious. Now, she _had _to investigate that hallway. But that threat still lingered about him hurting her, so she was stuck in the middle. "_Things she couldn't imagine?" _What could that be about? Yes, first she would explore this mansion. And when he was very, _very _idle, she would take some quick looks down that hallway. Because she had a feeling that all the secrets would unravel if she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am absolutely tired. And this is my longest chapter yet. 1,586 words. Yeesh. But thank you all for the lovely reviews, inspires me to keep going! So thank you for the support and I will allow you to read this... Also, it _may _end up turning into MaBill, but I dunno. Most likely it will, but whatever. Comes to me as I write. But I already have lots of ideas.**

**Remember: Reality is an illusion, the Universe is a hologram, Buy Gold, BYE!**

* * *

Right.

She _had _to go into that hallway now.

But.. Dealing with Bill first would be a challenge.

"What do you mean you're locking me in here?!" Mabel shouted, crossing her arms angrily.

Bill shifted, unfazed by her unusually loud manner.

"I mean that I know what you're thinking and since I'm gonna be gone for today, and you're planning to look down that hallway! You think that I was joking?! Did you not see the powers I have?! Or is a simple threat not enough to scare you…?" He finished with a mischievous smirk, and her arms shot up in defeat.

"Okay! Okay! I accept my fate to stay in this room. But I could use my bobby pins and-"

"- I used my powers to make them stick to your hair," he interrupted, smiling as her sly grin faded.

"Dang it."

Chuckling, he waved "goodbye" and shut the door, locking it.

After Mabel was sure he was gone, as in she heard the front door shut, her joyful smile returned as she pulled a paper clip from her pocket.

She laughed to herself as she opened the lock with it and stepped outside.

"Nice job, Mabel!" She said to herself as she skipped down the stairs.

Now, most people would ask why she had one. Don't worry, I've got an answer. _Mabel Logic. _Makes sense to only Mabel.

Peeking around, she found herself back in that hallway. Her smile disappeared as she realised what she was doing.

_What if I get caught…?_

Just imagining what he would possibly do sent shivers down her spine, but she continued anyway.

_What Bill does to me doesn't matter if this was worth it… Right?_

But she stopped at the second door, knowing already that the first was his room. She turned to it, many words about "Keeping Out" and "Danger" printed on the door. Inhaling a huge intake of breath, she opened the door.

_Just to see…_

* * *

"S-so.. Mabel's gone then?" Dipper mumbled, his head in his hands.

Stan couldn't answer. He was too lost in his thoughts. But he was also upset. Just the fact of why he would want his Great-niece. None of it made sense. He was actually looking forward to coming home and having the kid jump on his back again and say that she was happy he was back. But he didn't get that this time. He, instead, was informed that she was taken by the same dream-demon who took his brother. But why? Why Mabel? And why take her to the dreamscape forever?

"Can't she just imagine her way out again?" Dipper asked with doubt slathered in his tone.

Stan sadly shook his head. "The deal is keeping her from getting out."

Dipper started to cry, and his Grunkle teared up along with him.

"But she can still communicate with us. And we can, too."

With these words, Dipper perked up. "H-how?" He sniffled.

Grunkle Stan looked around, before whispering in his ear.

"_I know where the other journals are."_

* * *

Mabel gasped as the door shut behind her, and she slowly walked in.

She shrieked at the sight.

A man lay in the corner, among with other clattered messes, sleeping painfully. Mabel, being the caring girl she was, ran to him, and listened to his rapid heart-beat. She heard his breathing, which sounded like he was in much pain. But she noticed the man looked similar to Grunkle Stan, minus the glasses, fedora, and… Well, Stan-_ness._

He looked in pain, not to mention beaten and bruised.

"S-sir?" Mabel asked gently, shaking him.

The man weakly opened one of his eyes, and studied the girl.

"H-hey.. You're not Bill.." The man shuddered at the name, already spitting the name out with disgust.

"N-no.. Did.. Did Bill do this?" She asked, still lightly holding onto his shoulders to keep him steady.

The man nodded, and groaned as he sat up.

"What's your name and why are you here? It's dangerous…" The man asked, feeling worried for the girl.

"My name's Mabel! And I'm here because of a long story that I don't have time to explain!" She silently said joyfully, and shook his head welcomely.

"I'm Stanley.. Been here for.. 10 years now?"

"Stan.. Ley?" She repeated, tilting her head at each syllable before giggling. "That's funny! I have a Grunkle named Stan, and he looks almost _exactly _like you!"

Stanley's eyes widened, forgetting his pain for the time being, he grabbed her shoulders, much to her surprise.

"Did you say Stan?"

Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously nodded.

"That.. That's my twin brother! So you're related to me! Which means.. You need to get out of here!" Stanley quickly tried to stand up, but met with failure at the chains tied to him.

"Stan has a brother?" Mabel's face twisted in confusion as she started undoing the chains to help him, using her paperclip for the lock.

"Yes, yes! I will have to explain later! We just have to go!"

Stanley stood up and grabbed Mabel's hand. He had to walk quickly, his injuries disabling him to run.

But it would take awhile to reach the door again, yes, because the door was quite a ways from where she found him.

"Hey, Mabel," Stanley said, breaking the silence, "does Bill call you 'Shooting Star?"

Mabel nodded, and looked at him in confusion.

"He does. Why?"

Stanley shifted uneasily again, speeding up his pace.

"Let's just get you out of here soon, then.."

But this scared her. Did Bill say something to Stanley that had to do with her? If so.. What was he planning?

Mabel saw a rather interesting looking book off to the side, which she quickly grabbed and returned back to Stanley.

"What'd you take?" Stanley asked, a glimmer of hope appearing as he saw the door.

Mabel shrugged.

"A book with Bill on the front of it."

Stanley groaned. "That's Bill's journal. It's _very _dangerous because it holds every secret he's ever known. He'll _kill_ you if he discovers you have it. I suggest you put it back.."

Mabel just stuck it in her front pouch by book #3, and opened the door for both of them.

The silence contained her and was completely boring as they walked into the large living room, and Stanley fist-bumped into the air triumphantly.

"Yes! We can leave.. Now…"

She watched in awe as Stanley squeezed his eyes shut, and soon enough, a portal appeared. It showed the Mystery Shack, and Stanley stepped into it. He turned around gleefully, way too much happiness, even for Mabel, and stretched his hand out.

"Come on, before it closes!"

Mabel smiled happily, too, and stepped up to it. But when she reached out, the image rippled, and an electrifying blue shock sprang out to her. Shrieking, she jumped back.

Stanley's joyful smile changed into a frown as he eyed her.

"You didn't make a deal with him, did you?"

Any hope in Mabel's eyes left.

_She had._

Was that a problem? Was it that if she did, she couldn't leave?! She was at a loss for words, stuttering in her own mind.

"If.. You did.. There's no escape unless Bill breaks the deal…"

Stanley's look turned sorrowful, and he reached out and hugged her.

"I'll get my brother, okay Mabel? We'll come back for you somehow! I promise.. But until then…"

He handed her a sheet of paper with symbols and codes on it. By there were step-by-step instructions. Was it to make something?

"You use that to make a communication device. When you finish making it, press the button. You will then communicate with us. I have one of my own, which means I'll hear you. Goodbye, Mabel. This won't be the last time, okay? Love ya!"

The last part he said was true, because finding someone who was related to him was good news, plus she had saved him and was something special to Stan, he could tell. That's because he was there when the twins were 2. But he was never around to see them again after they were born. He had forgot their names, though. Being beaten for years makes you forget a lot of things. And memories like that Bill had erased from his mind. Any special memory he cherished was gone. But hopefully, he'd make new ones. But he wanted to save Mabel. Indeed, he was worried about her. Who wouldn't be if they were in the clutches of Bill?!

* * *

Mabel clutched the paper tightly, breaking down into sobs as he left.

She.. She couldn't leave? Forever, as Bill put it, she would stay here?! No! No way! She wouldn't go down like that!

Glancing out the window, and through her tear-filled eyes, she spotted Bill walking up the long yellow-brick road.

She rushed quickly up the stairs and threw the book of Bill's under the bed, folded the paper Stanley gave her and stuck it in the #3 journal, and buried herself into the bed, pretending to be asleep.

But, she couldn't help but cry anyways.

According to Stanley, she found out _so _much today.

So, Stan had a brother he never bothered to tell them about.

Bill's planning something for her.

She just released Stanley, and Bill would notice, and she would be _dead._

And.. She couldn't leave the dreamscape unless Bill broke the deal.

Hiding away under the pillow, she slowed her crying to ragged breaths.

_Boy, today was just __**wonderful.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for not updating. I'm always too tired and devoid of all ideas. Sorry for the sucky chapter, but I hope to make some real progress in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Shooting Star!" A voice yelled downstairs, making Mabel shift on the- slightly- comfortable bed.

Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head. Her eyes still stung from crying, so every time she blinked, it was painful. Also, her head was still spinning from all that her mind had just consumed. Stan has a brother? Bill has "plans" for her?! And she could communicate with her family, she just had to make that object?

Bill tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Don't make me come up there!" He yelled angrily.

Now that got her on her feet.

But, she was too afraid to see him.. Excuses.. Excuses..

"But the door's locked, remember?!"

Well, that one wasn't fake but hey, he didn't know.

She watched in agony as the lock undid, and the door opened itself.

Upon walking outside, she only went as far as the hallway balcony/railing and peered over.

"Can't I just talk to you up here?"

Never before had she feared him more, but she wanted to stay as far away as possible.

"No! Now get down here!"

Groaning, she slowly walked down the stairs. When she had finally reached the bottom, Bill strode over.

"Okay, so Shooting Star- have you been crying?"

Raising an eyebrow, she started rubbing her eyes. Was it still visible? I mean, it was a few minutes ago, but it shouldn't look so puffy and red still standing from the distance that he was.

"N-no.." She mumbled, but even her voice made it obvious because it was stuffy.

"Was it because I locked you in…? If it makes you feel better, I just got back from your Grunkle and Dipper!"

"It doesn't." She replied simply. I mean, who knew what would happen? But then, her eyes widened.

_Crap!_

She just let Stanley go back home! Was Bill still there?! Is that why he called her down?!

"What now? "Is that why he called me down" what? Why do you think I called you downstairs?" Upon saying so, he leaned uncomfortably close to her face.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

_Shoot! Forgot he could mind-read!_

"Heard that~" He hummed, his serious expression still trained on her.

Quickly coming up with a lie, she blurted;

"Okay! I got out of my room and explored the mansion but not that hallway! Pleasedon'thurtme!"

Raising an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, he sighed and stood up straight, fixing his bow-tie.

"Alright. As long as you didn't go down that hallway…"

She smiled, thinking she was off the hook, so she started turning around when he grabbed her wrist.

"You didn't let me finish, and you didn't answer the question of why you were crying."

Groaning, she faced him again.

"I can cry if I want to!" She replied, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

"...I'll get that answer out of you~" he hummed calmly, lighting up his index finger with a blue flame.

"Yeah, I dare you." Mabel replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Grabbing the tip of her sweater, he put the blue flame on it.

Mabel watched in horror as it _actually _started burning her sweater! The sweater _she _had made!

"Put it out!" She yelled, and furiously patted and slapped at it, only for it to spread faster.

"Not until I get the answer I desire~" He hummed again, amused by the scene.

"F-fine! Just get it off!"

With a snap of his fingers, the flame disappeared.

"You want me to be honest? I miss my family…" She half-lied slowly. Staring her down for a moment, he 'Tsked' and walked away, beckoning for her to follow.

They stopped as they came into the living room, and she bumped into him by accident.

"S-sorry.." She mumbled quietly, and took a step back.

"Eh, nothing to worry about. So I visited Pine Tree and ol' Stanford, and boy, were they desperate! Too bad, though. I told them that there was no take-backs!" He said matter-of-factly.

Mabel stumbled back a little at this.

"What did they offer?" She asked, distressed at how he had not taken anything and was actually going to keep her. Boy, was this news to her!

"All the journals. But, with you, I have everything I could ever want!"

She stumbled back a few more steps, tripping on a coffee table and falling back. When she sat herself on the palm of her hands, she looked up at him.

"What..?"

Bill grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, firmly planting her on the ground.

"I don't like repeating myself. I'm pretty sure I made my point clear enough."

Mabel slouched slightly, the news feeling like bricks weighing her down.

"Hey, Bill…" She started, slightly lifting her head to gaze at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask for that…? For me to stay in the dreamscape.. I thought that you would _want _to kill us, due to us on your wheel…"

Bill shifted nervously on his feet.

_Why did he?_

He knew that he wanted Pine Tree alone and desperate to get back his sister. Check! He wanted.. What else had he wanted..? Oh, yeah. He _had _it, now. He mainly just wanted Shooting Star. But he knew that would take force, yes, but he did it!

"I would be wasting a pretty face, wouldn't I?" He said mockingly, a smirk plastered on his face.

This caught Mabel's attention full-on, and she immediately stumbled back.

"A.. A _what _now?!"

Bill stepped forward, closing all the space that was there.

She swallowed her fear as he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" She yelled, wanting to run back upstairs, but found she was frozen.

"That's a little harsh, now isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, practically brushing her hair with his fingers.

"No, it's not if you continue!" She bursted, despite the fact she was visibly trembling.

Bill sighed, unfreezing her.

He put some more space between them, and stared at her appearance before snapping his fingers.

Mabel found she smelled fresh and clean again, and her sweater had been replaced by a yellow one with a triangle on it *cough cough* Bill *cough cough* and her skirt was black… Along with a black headband and yellow shoes.

"Really?!" She spat, stomping her foot for emphasis, "you just had to you-a-nize me, didn't you!?"

Bill chuckled, and shoved her towards the stairs.

"You have 30 minutes until dinner to do whatever you want, hallway is _off limits,_ and no, you cannot give me a make-over and pour glitter on me!"

Mabel grumbled at the last part. He just shot down one of her ideas.. But he never said she couldn't give him a mabel-over! Haha! Great idea-

"And no _Mabel-overs!" _He stated firmly, before tending to other things.

Mabel groaned.

_He just shot down 2 of my plans..._


	12. Chapter 12

"...Is this poison?" Mabel asked cautiously, staring down at the 'substance' (in Mabel terms) on her plate.

"Dunno. You could take a bite and see." He said, wearing a smirk.

She slumped in her seat. Right now, she was seriously ready to go to sleep, and him playing jokes like this right now was not helping her case.

"Ok," he said, his smirk disappearing, "if you don't start eating, I'll _shove it down your throat!"_

Mabel jumped a little, startled by his outburst. But really, he had said it in a joking manner. But anybody who knew Bill Cipher would know that definitely was _not _a joke.

"...I.." Mabel started, she just wanted to leave, "am not very hungry.." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

She heard the squeak of a chair, and footsteps coming closer. Tensing up, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

She flinched as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, then. The shower in down _your _hall, 2nd door, and I've already put a towel and clothes in there."

Thinking this was some sort of trick, she peeked an eye at him, expecting him to start bursting into laughter. But after staring at his straight face for a minute or two, she relaxed and stood up.

"Y..You're not making me eat?" She asked warily, wondering why he said he'd shove it down her throat, but yet, was letting her leave without eating a single bite.

Bill nodded, and shooed her away.

She reached the stairs, and glanced back, only to find the table cleared and Bill no longer there. Shrugging, she went to her room first. Only to hide the book, of course. Did not want to lose that. So after, she felt her troubles washing away with the warm water. Every fear and shed tear running down the drain. But, those fears would return soon, yes, as would the tears. But it was just good to wash them off for now.

Drying her hair and body with the towel, and clothing herself, she looked in the mirror. The nightgown made her smile, and brought back a gleeful memory.

"_Night, Dipper!" Mabel said joyfully, but her expression soon saddened to find that her dearest brother wasn't there to say the same to her._

_Laying to her side, she closed her eyes. Just as she started to fall asleep, there was a knock._

_Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and scampered to the door. Upon opening it, her brother was there, holding a pillow._

"_Hey, uh.. Do you wanna have a sleepover?"_

_Mabel's confused expression changed into one of pure happiness as she let him in._

Her eyes remained glued to the 'save' icon on her long purple nightgown.

She finally left with her clothes she had on before the shower, you know, the Bill clothes? Setting them in the closet in her room gently, she found herself swept downstairs. Literally!

Something swirled around her, and she spun around as it led her downstairs, and she found herself sitting on the couch in the living room.

Blinking a few times, she looked over to see Bill, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Magic's fun." He said silently, chuckling to himself.

"How'd you know about this nightgown?" Was the first question Mabel asked.

Bill shrugged. "I know _everything._"

"I thought it was, as I recall, 'lots of things?'"

"Yes, but that was a few years ago! Now, I know _everything!" _He replied joyfully, his eyes still trained on her.

"Haha.. Right…" Mabel said nervously, uncomfortable with the lack of space he was giving her.

Suddenly, Mabel smacked her hand against her forehead.

_Dang! I forgot my night hair-band!_

Bill stood up, and walked over to the stairs, leaving her in wonderance.

"I'll get it for you," he answered, reading her thoughts.

She watched as he walked up the stairs and went into her room.

But she didn't _dare _use this time to check down that hallway, he wasn't _that _idle! It only took a few seconds, it was right on her nightstand!

…

_Oh… My… Gosh…_

Her eyes widened in intense fear as she realised the _worst _thing she could've ever done, and she probably wouldn't live to warn others about it.

She just made the most stupid mistake.

Slowly standing up, she trembled as she reached the stairs.

_Why did I let him? Why didn't I remember._

Her breathing quickened, and as did her heart beat as she began to climb the stairs.

There was something else on the nightstand, too, that she had been reading recently, so she put it there not thinking what would happen if she had. Only because the night stand was blocked by the bed, so you couldn't see it unless you actually went over there. So, of course, she just _had _to put _that _object there. The worst item that could've been where he was looking.

_Bill's Journal._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was fairly short and not even 1,000 words as I wanted it to be. Which means I'll come out with a new chapter again today because it's Friday! Oh yes, sorry for having the story jump from bubbly to flat-out dead serious situation. But I had to get this story on the road to the big finish, and the real adventure starts as soon as he discovers that she had his journal. That's where my summary comes in because that summary starts after he found it, so yeah. If you read this, thank you! **

**Thank you all for your support, and I swear to update my new chapter with _2,000 _words! Haha! That's my goal! I'll make it really long so you can actually enjoy it without dying for a new chapter! So thank you all again, loves ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel stuttered silent words out of fear, thinking up excuses for why she had his journal. But how would she do that without pushing off the fact of Stanley and disobeying his orders. She still had to make that necklace. And if this was her last time alive, which is probably is, she would've wanted to chance to say bye to everyone. Even Pacifica, who had grown to tolerate Mabel over the years.

Upon stopping at the door, her words hitched in her throat. Her heart stopped, as did her breathing at the sight.

Yes, she could only see him from behind, but that froze her with fear. She'd rather be facing his back then how blistering fury he'll be when he turns around.

What scared her was the fact he was _red._ Last time he was red, he was angry, and ready to kill her and Soos.

When she opened her mouth to say something, no words came out. She was just speechless. And she'd soon be in an _eternal sleep _in a moment. What would he do? That was the big question. Chain her up and beat her every so often like Stanley? Erase her mind of all cherished memories? Force her to suffer as he burned her alive?

She shrieked as he turned around, his eyes black and the red slits glaring at her. His gaze burned straight through her, like lasers pointed directly at her.

His hand held.. His journal.

In a flash, it disappeared.

But he wore a menacing smile, his slow steps sending shots through her mind, her body frozen in fear.

"_You didn't listen to me, did you?"_

Run.

"_That's why you had it.. You disobeyed my orders." _

_Please, _Run!

"_You thought I was lying? You'll see what I'm really like…"_

Go, go, go!

"_When."_

_Please, go Mabel!_

"_I'm."_

_GO! You're gonna die! PLEASE!_

"_**MAD."**_

At this point, her legs forcibly sprinted, the tears of fear running violently down her face, her wet hair making no effort to chill her burning body as she ran, tiredness sinking through her as she finally realised that she was so tired, she wanted to stop and have nothing hurt her. But her speed was slowing, and she was almost in his reach.

_I have to get out of here! Get out! Get out! Escape!_ Her mind screamed, her body begging for her to stop.

Bursting through the front door, she ran down the yellow passageway, and to the gate. Mashing the button that held the portal back home. In a millisecond, it appeared, almost when she thought she was done for.

She tried to jump through it, but found..

She couldn't.

The portal rippled, blue shocks springing through her body.

Then, it disappeared, along with every feeling in her body.

Stanley was right.

_The deal kept her from leaving._

But why at this time of any? Now, she couldn't save herself. This was it. She suppressed a scream as a hand covered her mouth, an arm around her waist.

"_**Tell me, Shooting Star, was it worth it?"**_

Not even having time to fully process his words, she blacked out.

* * *

"How.. How is this possible?" Stan asked Stanley, his twin smiling happily at him. Stan was beyond the happiness that words could describe, and Dipper, having been told their story, was speechless.

"That bubbly girl, Mabel, I think it was, saved me. But… She's in major trouble, I can feel it. Bill's going to kill her. Maybe literally, but I mean hurt her severely. And.. She hasn't communicated with me," upon finishing, he showed the necklace, and Dipper trembled again in worry and depression. He was just so lost without his twin. Mabel for Stanley. A twin for a twin. That's what it felt like to him. They would've both been trapped, had it not been for Mabel's curiosity.

But this took a toll on him. He sobbed, never before doing so in front of Stan, who Stan patted his back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, Dipper… We'll find a way. _There's always a way…_"

But Dipper had his doubts. Because based off of what Stanley told them, Mabel just dug her own grave. But he was desperate to get her back. Bill didn't want all three books, so Dipper had his hard time facing reality. Bill just wanted Shooting Star herself, not to kill her. Dipper was horrified, Bill would take nothing for her return.

But Dipper was not going to give up.

He was going to fight back.

_Hard._

* * *

When Mabel woke up, she found herself back in the room Bill provided her with.

Cautiously, she looked around, only to find that nobody was there. Pulling the covers off of her, she shrieked at the ropes tied to her foot and connected to the bed, keeping her from escaping.

But her curiosity flowed, and questions raced through her mind. Like Why hadn't he done anything? He was so angry before he knocked her out, was he planning something?

The thought paled her, and she was scared.

But realising she had nowhere to go and that she was still pretty tired, she fell asleep.

* * *

Bill silently opened the door to her room, and stepped inside, the light from the house filling her room as the door opened.

He glared at her, still blistering in fury at her disobedience. He warned her. He had really warned her. But she pushed him to do this.

Stroding silently over to the bed, he undid the restraints on her foot.

His glare couldn't hold itself as he stared at her. She was undeniably _gorgeous _in her sleep. So peaceful, calm, and quiet.

Still maintaining his quiet, he gathered her in his arms, and made his way downstairs.

When he had just reached _that _hallway, yes, the _secret _hallway, she stirred, much to his disappointment.

"B-bill?" She asked, fear smothered in every ounce of her voice.

She squirmed, desperate to escape his grasp, but to her misfortune, his grasp tightened.

Mabel's eyes widened as the door to the secret hallway behind them shut, and she glanced over at it.

Quickly, and only slightly, sitting herself up, she pushed down on Bill's shoulder with her right hand, and reached out desperately for the door with her other.

She silently cried as she couldn't reach it, and she just let her arm hang loosely over his shoulder.

_But why the secret hallway?_

Through her eyes blurred from still-running tears, she watched the doors she knew pass by.

_Bill's room…_

_The room Stanley was in.._

She watched as he stopped at a door. One that had green light illuminating from the bottom of it.

Starting to scream at the strange sight, she clawed desperately at him, fighting to get away,

But Bill was stronger than she was, and only further tightened his grip, walking into the room.

Her screams got louder as she studied the room.

_This… This looks like an experimenting room!_

She tried and tried to fight, but to no avail as he strapped her on a table, and went to the side where there were all the strange chemicals.

Before she could know what was going on, she felt something pierce her side. Like a needle, or something.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. But she couldn't believe what she saw.

Never in her life would she actually think Bill would ever have that expression…

His eyes showed that he looked… _Apologetic._

She took this into consideration, as she once again, blacked out.

* * *

Mabel woke up to only one thing coursing through her body.. Numbness.

She couldn't feel anything at all.

Was she.. _Dead?_

Her eyes gazed around the room, and when she tried to move, she couldn't.

She wasn't in restraints, but she was still in that room Bill had taken her.

Without question, the feeling came back to her. Everything felt fine.. But her right arm.

She screamed out as a shock shot up her right arm. She then cried out again as it shocked every 5 seconds. It _hurt._ It was _excruciating._

"M-make it STOP!" She cried out, hugging her arm in hopes the pain would go away.

She looked up at Bill loomed over her, a face with no emotion shown whatsoever.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, a still emotionless expression looking down at her.

"It does, please! Make it stop!"

Soon enough, on its own, the pain stopped.

"Why-"

"-Was it doing that?" He answered for her, before completely coming in front of her.

Grabbing her wrist, he turned it over, a gasp escaping her throat it the sight.

There was a triangle, specifically Bill, engraved on her wrist, no sign that it was ever going anywhere.

"What.. What's that?" She asked, fearful eyes gazing up at him.

"It's an engraving, doing two things.

It represents you being under _my _possession."

Mabel shudders at the words, fear spiking through her whole body.

"And the last is that it's an alarm. It sends a signal to me once you enter this hallway, so I can keep you away from here."

In a flash, they were back in the room he provided for her.

"You.. You're really, _really _scary.." She mumbled, hoping it wouldn't reach his ears.

Finally showing some emotion, he smiled.

"Good. Glad you know that. But another thing…"

Wrapping her in his arms, she froze in fear as his whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"But I don't know if the engraving was necessary, because you're _never _leaving my side again."

* * *

**Okay, so the ending of this chapter may have been a little strange to you, but it all falls under my plan of my story. So stick with me~! I promised you another chapter today, didn't I? Even though I did manage to string 3/4 of that, 2,000 words is just beyond my abilities. But I would've cut it off at about 900 words if it wasn't for my goal of trying to finish this with 2,000 words. **

**Again, thanks for your support and I hope to upload a new one tomorrow!**

**Loves ya~!**


	14. Chapter 14

Well, then.

That was it.

That was all he had to say?

She stood there, her mouth hung open in shock, herself hardly cringing as he slammed the door behind him, his footsteps fading out of earshot.

But no, Mabel didn't understand.

The engraving? Was that necessary? Damn, he had scared her enough into sweater town forever just by his angered expression! Was a flipping _engravement _necessary?

… Bill was just really stupid in her logic.

Never to leave his side…

Nope. She couldn't tolerate that. Well, she couldn't tolerate _him. _She already wanted to leave, so gluing her to his side would crumble her.

_And excuuuuuuuse me! _Her mind yelled, angered by the fact that she was like an animal. He can't _own _her! Pa-lease! She was one of the people who could destroy him! And she would, but didn't know how.

But, the thought came to her about the necklace. That communicating necklace!

Carefully looking around, she only took out the paper and hid the book, reading it over.

She would know how if that banana with a bow-tie and top-hat hadn't taken back his journal.. That she stole.. BUT THAT DIDN'T MATTER!

Reading over, she found she had all the items on hand. Except for the last one…

"_For what?!" _Bill asked, seriously still in a daze at what she had just asked him for.

"I just need it for…" Her words mumbled off to where he couldn't hear it, her eyes nervously on her feet. It was hard, though, keeping her cool around him. I mean, had he _not _just put an _engraving _on her?! Really, she would run away screaming, but the necklace was just tempting her to do it just to hear her family's voice comfort her. Or scream about ways to get her out of here. But realization hit her about where she had _gotten _the paper from. Sure, now was a bad time to be thinking such, but it just appeared.. And he didn't know about Stanley.. What would he do when he figured out?! She had to keep him away from there at all costs!... But first, the necklace.

"What in the _world _do you need a _fiber _from my top-hat and bow-tie for?!" He asked, still trying to comprehend the fact that she had asked something so ridiculous.

"Please! It'll give me something to do and I'll be out of your hair!"

Inspecting her look for a moment, he grumbled and disappeared down the secret hallway. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Soon, he came back with _another _top-hat and bow-tie.

"Wha-"

"We always have to have back-ups in case we lose our other ones. These are just as powerful as the ones on my head.. Which is _why _I'm totally suspicious right now, so if I see any light coming from your room, you are-"

"- Yeah, yeah, so dead, in so much trouble, can I have those now?" She finished, reaching boredly for the items.

He sent a cold glare in her direction before calming and handing her the items.

"Thank you!" She shouted, already bolting up the stairs.

Silently cheering, she placed them on the desk and checked the next item. Boy.. Was _this _one going to be fun to get…

* * *

"Shooting Star, what the _heck _are you doing now?!" Bill shouted, ducking to avoid the fallen stained glass.

Mabel, cuts covering her arms with each accidental shard hitting her, grabbed a piece of stained glass big enough for what she needed. She walked away from the know broken window, smiling cheerfully, despite the fact her arms were stinging beyond words could describe and that she just wanted to cry.

Snapping his fingers, the stained glass window was repaired and the glass on the floor was clean. He, irritated by her strangeness tonight, tromped over to her.

Seeing that he was coming, she hid the shard in her dress pocket, and shrieked lightly as he grabbed her arms.

"Pain is usually hilarious, but this isn't funny, Shooting Star. You're bleeding!"

"Oh. Thanks for-"

"On my _beautiful _carpet!"

She knew it was too good to be true. Bill actually caring? She mentally face palmed at her foolishness. But she sighed in disappointment, anyway.

"I suppose the carpet I can fix, along with your arms, which are very scratched, by the way. All because you did something as stupid as break my stained glass window…"

She followed as he led her to the kitchen, and sat her down on a chair.

"I know you're probably angry about the whole _engraving _thing, but it was for the best."

_No it was not. _She thought, angry slightly rising.

But the only thing that calmed her was the fact that he was actually going to held her wounds. And he didn't even laugh at how stupid she was for doing so.

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip at the _excruciatingly painful _medicine he applied the her arms, she hoped the didn't have so many wounds he'd have to apply that to.

"What are you doing with those items? Not too long ago, you asked for a fiber from my all-so powerful items? Then, a stained glass shard…"

Finishing, and thinking, he grabbed the bandages and wrapped them carefully on her, studying every so often the paling expression on her face.

"Aha! I know what you're doing!" He said suddenly, causing her to jump at his sudden outburst.

He snapped his fingers and the healing items disappeared, and he looked her sternly in the eyes.

"You're… Doing some weird art thing, aren't you?"

Biting her lip, she had to hold back the sigh of relief as she slowly nodded her head.

He smiled triumphantly, and shoved her lightly towards the stairs.

"That's fine, but I don't want the house covered in glitter tomorrow!"

Nodding, she fled up the stairs and shut the door behind her, finally releasing the sigh of relief she had been holding in.

Gently placing the shard by the hat and tie, she looked at the last item.

Well, that was odd.. What would Bill think of being bugged _another _time tonight?

* * *

"Shooting Star, what could you _possibly _want now?" Bill asked, a little aggravated as he sat down on the couch.

Mabel was, to be honest, just a little hurt by this, as a brief flash of it shun in her eyes. But Bill, who was staring at her the whole time, noticed and calmed down just the _slightest._

"Hey," he said, using a slightly softer tone, "didn't mean to sound so harsh. Just what did you want?"

Swallowing, she looked back up at him, her hands gripping her nightgown in nervousness.

"Do you, by any chance, own a triangular gold piece?"

In a split second, she found she was holding it, and looked up in confusion.

"Is that all you need?" He asked simply, propping his head on his hand.

She nodded, and silently thanked him before returning, again, back to her room.

Shutting the door, she scampered over to the desk, her mind screaming in joy. She wanted to jump around and yell about how she had accomplished that, but that would draw lots of attention.

She set it by the other items. The last one was, and was her favorite item… GLITTER!

Mabel thrust a glitter jar from her nightgown, and set it by the other items.

Now, she just had to create the necklace.

Looking back at the door, she hoped Bill wouldn't walk in.

She sighed, and studied the first instruction on the list.

Cutting a fiber from the hat and tie, she put it directly on the gold triangle Bill just gave her.

Pulling her hair back, to keep it out of the way, she closed her eyes.

She was ready to finish this, just so she could finally hear the comforting voices of her family.

When she opened them, she smiled at the still shining necklace, finished with it's creation, the spell she just whispered still wearing off the item.

Looking behind her again, to check and make sure Bill wasn't there, she held it close to her ear and mouth.

"H-hello? S-stanley..?"

She got no reply, not even after standing there for 3 minutes in silence. She was ready to break down and throw the thing into a fiery pit of lava, when the thing glowed as the familiar voice of her other Grunkle answer back.

"_M-mabel?! You.. You made it!"_

* * *

**Aww.. I kind of made Bill seem nice to Mabel! Kind of.. But she made the necklace! Sorry I haven't updated today yet, I was out running errands. So, yeah. See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Blinking through pained eyes, Mabel struggled to get up to see exactly where she was, but could not. But someone was crying, as far as she knew. When she moved to get up, though, she found herself in critical condition. Unknowling, blood dripped from her mouth without the taste. But she took from a guess that she was completely broken. _

_**Is that… Faint laughter?**_

_Finally, she glanced towards the crying person, and to her surprise, her brother was bound and slightly beaten, but not as bad as she was._

_She was trying to call out for him, stop his tears, but his name wouldn't even come out of her mouth._

_Finally, he looked up from his hat the shielded his eyes._

"_Don't hurt her anymore, you monster!" He screamed._

_Giving him confused glance, she painfully turned her head up, glancing at the mysterious shadow._

_Of course, she knew him as Bill Cipher. But in other eyes, he was a knife-wielding maniac._

_She was able to only stutter out a small yell as the knife came gliding towards her._

* * *

Mabel was crying into her pillow, slowly being pulled out of the horrid nightmare by a soothing familiar voice.

"_Mabel, it was just a bad dream. Please, calm down. I'm here for you."_

She glanced down towards the necklace that was lighting up from communication.

"D-Dipper?" She sniffled, "Where's Grunkle Stan and Stanley?"

"_Asleep. It's still night here, I don't know if you have days/nights in the dreamscape."_

"Then why are you awake?" She asked, hugging the item to her ear as she spoke.

"_It's.. It's kind of hard to sleep knowing you're not safe…"_

"Yeah…"

After a few moments of silence, Mabel started to cry and hold the necklace closer to her.

"I miss you, Dipper.. I wanna come home…"

"_We all miss you more than anything. We're really trying to find a way and pull you out. We have to make a portal, first."_

"Okay, Dipper. Love ya."

"_Love you too. If you get scared again, just talk to me, okay? I'll always be here for you."_

Mabel lightly laughed at this, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thanks Dipping-sauce."

"_Haha. That name never gets old to you, does it?"_

Mabel's eyes narrowed at the necklace, noticing by her brother voice he was struggling not to cry.

"It's okay, Bro-Bro," She replied suddenly, "you can cry."

She heard her brother try and choke back the sob, but he ended up breaking down anyway, as as his twin, she cried with him.

But hearing his sister cry and not able to to comfort her slowed his sobs to ragged breaths, and when she was still crying, he wanted desperately to reach out his hand and comfort her like he always would. But she was who-knows-how-far away.

When she had finally stopped, she squeezed the necklace tight before closing her eyes again.

"Goodnight Dipping-Sauce," she said tiredly, her eyes pained with the dry tears.

"Night, Mabel. _See you tomorrow."_

Before she could fully process those heart-felt words, she fell back asleep to the soothing voice of Dipper, surprisingly, humming a tune to her.

* * *

"_Hey!"_

Mabel opened an eye groggily, her vision blurry still and her eyes hurting from last night.

Closing it, she curled further into the covers, trying to go back to sleep.

But, some _idiot _kicked her off the bed, and when she fell, she was wide awake.

Abruptly standing up, she glared at the soon-to-be-dead idiot.

But, she stopped upon realising it was just Bill. Just… _Bill…_

"What was that for?" She screamed, waving her arms in the air for emphasis.

He shrugged and motioned towards the bathroom next to hers.

"Feel free to shower. We're going out."

Raising her eyebrow, she took a cautious step towards him.

"Out?' Out of the dreamscape?!" Her eyes lit up with hope in the end, already forming plans of how to escape him once they were out.

"Nope. And you wouldn't be able to escape me, anyways. Engravement, remember?" He finished, glancing at her wrist.

Mabel rubbed it uncomfortably, and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Then where are we going?"

Bill smiled, and shut her door and walked downstairs.

"We have a whole other place up in the dreamscape. I have to pick up a friend of mine while we're out anyway, so hurry up!"

Sticking out her tongue at him, she rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Gee, thanks Bill.." An unsatisfied Mabel said to herself, looking in the full-body mirror.

Did he have to him-a-nize-her while they were out? The standard yellow sweater with The triangle Bill in the middle, a black skirt, yellow socks, black shoes, a bow-tie, and he even gave her a mini top-hat hair accessory! While she had to admit the little top-hat thing was pretty cute, she was just in wonder about the outfit.

Bill glanced up from his book at hearing her walk into the living room with… A purse?

"What do you need the purse for? Otherwise, you look _adorable."_

"Because I always- a-adorable?" She asked, he face twisting in confusion.

Bill walked over to her and offered his arm, not really offering but demanding.

She took it cautiously, and walked with him, again, down the yellow-brick road.

"So we're leaving Wiz-"

"-Finish that, and I will light your hair on fire."

Taking the threat seriously, she shut up.

The whole way, they walked in uncomfortable silence. Well, actually only Mabel thought it was uncomfortable. She never walked with someone and not say a word, let alone walking with a _guy _and not saying a word.

"Bill, why were you angry when you found I had your journal?"

Shooting her a dirty look, he didn't respond.

She shrugged defensively, and muttered a "just asking."

They continued walking in even _more _uncomfortable silence, until Mabel stopped walking and caused him to jerk back.

"Shooting Star, why did you-"

He looked to where her fearful and terrifying gaze was, directly towards his friend's house.

"Oh. Haha, can't help the fact that all dream-demons are bad. He controls the nightmares. I'm practically the king here, though. So you'll be fine."

After seeing she wouldn't budge, he jerked her forward and had to drag her along, dealing with her kicking and biting the whole way. Really, it wasn't like he was handing her over to him!

Ringing the doorbell, which was a scream, his friend, who was as old as he was, opened it and his eyes instantly flew to Mabel, who was still kicking and hadn't noticed him.

When she did, she stopped and stared.

He looked around 20 or so (like Bill) and had red spiky hair. He wore something relative to a teenager's clothes, or somebody who was just cool. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, and red converse.

"Uh," Mabel started, still deciding whether she should be love-struck or terrified. "Not to be rude, but for a dream-demon, you sure are nothing like Bill.."

Bill, once again, shot her another look, and pulled her up beside him.

"So, this _lovely _lady is Shooting Star, Inferno."

Mabel slapped a hand over her mouth (one reason for trying not to yell at Bill for calling her lovely) to conceal her laughter.

_Inferno? What kind of name is that?_

Bill squeezed her hand, excruciatingly, might I add, and she stopped, screeching and pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"F-fine! I just thought the name was rather interesting for a nightmare-demon…"

Inferno crossed his arms, and moved aside, letting them in.

Mabel, though, was beyond reluctant.

Backing up, since she was free of his grasp, she was ready to take off back towards the mansion.

Bill turned around and motioned for her to come in.

She shook her head furiously, standing her ground. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Mabel no like!"

Sighing, Bill slung her over his shoulder, much to her surprise and misfortune, and walked in the house, chuckling along with his friend.

"Put me down you isosceles monster!" She screamed, kicking him.

"Do I look like a triangle?" He asked, setting her down on the weird skeleton couch.

Still uncomfortable and embarrassed, she watched as the two left the room.

_That's it? They just left me here?_

Sighing, she decided to explore the living room.

It was oddly scary, but looked rather new and strangely expensive. Expensive for strange dead items and nightmare-ish things.

Her eyes fell upon a small sign that said "_Your Worst Nightmare"_

Raising an eyebrow, she let her eyes trail up to a glass ball. But immediately, she couldn't look away. Her body was frozen, as things so realistic came upon her, voices so real they sounded like those people really spoke them. She felt as if she were living them. Indeed, just one glance, and she saw all the things she wished she didn't.

"_You're a failure for a sister! You couldn't save him, and you got him killed!"_

"_I'm disappointed to have you as a great-niece. You're pathetic."_

"_You thought I was your friend? Please, who'd wanna be friends to a disappointment like you?"_

Stop.. She pleaded, her hands covering her ears and her body was trembling, but that made no effort to stop the voices.

"_I hate you. You can just count me with just about everybody else in the world who HATES YOU."_

"_Why don't you just grow up? You're too stupid to hang around."_

"_I feel bad for the guys who dated you. I bet you paid them. I mean, __**who would actually ever**_ _**love you?**_"

Her eyes clouded, and she felt herself fading away from the reality as she thought these things true. It felt like they had really said them. How could their voices be so realistic, and images so realistic if it didn't happen?

But she hoped she wouldn't see _him _there, too.

"_Oh, please. Shooting Star, nobody would care if you died. Nobody would care at all. They didn't come and save you, what gives you the thought __**that they care? The thought that anybody ever cared?"**_

Tears spilled out of her eyes, and her eyes just blinked by themselves, not unclouding. Why had she looked at it? She was just exploring.. Curiosity killed the cat. It probably killed her, too.

"Shooting Star!" A voice yelled, and thudding footsteps on the ground.

"Miss!" The other yelled.

The images stopped, but her trembling didn't seize, and she didn't take her hand off her ears. The voices didn't stop. They just echoed, implanting fake lies in her mind. She met darkness as a hand clamped over her eyes. When she made an attempt to move, she couldn't. Unconsciousness found its way toward her, embracing her with the nightmares she had already saw.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, her body was still trembling. She found herself back in the bed Bill had provided for her, and he was sitting at the foot of her bed, watching carefully. She slightly jumped in surprise to see Inferno sitting on a chair, his head in his palm as he gazed interestingly at her.

"We only left you only for 5 minutes, and it could've been worse if Inferno hadn't noticed he left the nightmare crystal out. But when we rushed downstairs, you had already seeped deep into it."

She could hardly take notice of his words. It almost sounded like he cared, but she couldn't notice it.

"Nobody cares…" She whispered, earning confusion from the two young men.

"What?"

"N..Nobody ever cared…" She whispered again, hardly audible to their ears, but they heard it.

"Miss, that nightmare crystal was wrong. What you heard and saw, it wasn't real."

Still having a hard time concentrating, she heard bits and pieces. The _worst _bits and pieces she could've heard.

She heard: "Nightmare crystal… What you heard and saw…. _Real…"_

Inwardly screaming at the proof of her situation, she said in a voice only a little above a talking voice, as she pulled out the necklace, and pressed the button.

"_Nobody Cares if I died, right Dipper?"_

* * *

Bill didn't make an attempt to snatch the all-too familiar necklace away. They both watched in surprise and interest, gasping as the thing lit back up in response.

"_M-Mabel.. That's not true… What's going on?" _

While he was saying so, she heard two other voices in the background.. Stan and Stanley.

"Grunkle Stan, you're disappointed in me, aren't you? I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

That was when Inferno noticed it, along with Bill.

_She was still under the spell._

Tackling her before she could get too indulged with what she was saying, Bill restrained her, which was pretty hard, while Inferno was searching his mind for the solution to fix it.

Quickly shouting some weird latin words, they watched in awe as the room darkened to pitch black, and a red aura pulled itself out of Mabel and disappeared into nothing with an ear-piercing shriek.

They blinked a few times, and the necklace lit up again.

"_Mabel! Please answer us!"_

She blinked a few times, and recalled what she was doing last.. The nightmare crystal.. She shrugged it off, no excuse coming to mind as for why she was restrained and the necklace… Bill saw it…

"Dipper? I'm okay, I'm okay…"

Bill let go and picked up the necklace, glaring slightly at Mabel, who was desperately reaching out for it.

"No! Please don't take that away from me!"

Inferno walked out, not wanting to be included in the drama.

Mabel broke into sobs and pleaded.

"That's how I talk to my family…"

He just shook his head and walked to the door.

"I think it's better if you just stay in here for awhile, Shooting Star. Today's been plenty stressful, and once we all get our heads back together, you'll be out."

She watched through blurred eyes as he shut the door behind him and locked chains coiled themselves around the door.

* * *

**Well... That escalated quickly.. So much drama in this chapter... And I hope this makes up for the days lost, and this is the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written in history. Except for my full stories. Those itself are over 10,000 words. **

**2,325 words.**

**Wow.**

**Sorry if this was a lot to take in, but I didn't wanna stop writing!**

**Laters!**


	16. Chapter 16

"M-Mabel…?"

Stan and Stanley watched in horror as no response came.. But any person could tell Mabel was lying when she had said "I'm Okay," because then they heard her faint screaming, and knew something was wrong.

Dipper hugged the necklace of Stanley's close to his face, tears threatening to spill.

"Please.. Answer…"

After not getting anything but silence, he was ready to pack up and tear into the dreamscape. But Mabel had the journal, Dipper had the first journal (Dipper found it because Stan dropped it) and it turned out Stan also had the second.

"_You can stop talking now. Shooting Star is no longer going to answer you, so I suggest you just go ahead and discard of that right now."_

Dipper, burning in fury at the dream-demon, who they all so desperately hated, trembled with anger and almost broke the button when he mashed down on it.

"Where is she?!"

He got no answer, even after he continuously yelled at the item, no reply ever came.

He stood up, and looked at Stan and Stanley (who also happened to be angered) and waved around the book.

"There's gotta be a way to get to the dreamscape! Mabel has the 3rd book, please tell me we can use just two journals!"

Stan and Stanley stood up and Stan replied;

"Nope. There's no way…"

All hope drained from Dipper, but he didn't wanna give up. His sister meant the world to him.

"But," Stan continued, smiling, "that portal I made… It still works."

Not having time to answer Dipper's questions about this so-called portal. To his surprise, Stan opened the vending machine using a code and picked up a lantern off the rack. Dipper, silent the whole time down the stairs due to awe, gazed brave eyes upon the giant portal.

"And luckily," Stan said, catching their attention, "it says 3 people from the Cipher Wheel have to activate it. And look, we are!"

Dipper watched, still courageous about the portal to the dreamscape, in confusion as they pressed their hands on some clear glass surface and something below it scanned them. They then looked at him expectantly, and he shrugged and put his hand on the last one.

Just like that, the portal lit up, and they strode quickly over to it.

"For Mabel!" Dipper yelled, fired up about exactly how he would _kill _Bill Cipher.

"For Mabel!" Stan agreed.

But Stanley looked up at it with fearful eyes, really hesitant to go back into that hell-hole.

"I don't think I can-" he started, but Stan looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Please? Mabel's our great-niece… She's so young and has a lot to look for, please… Help us save her…"

Stanley thought about the bubbly girl he met awhile back, how her eyes lit up with hope when the portal he created lit up. But how all of that hope disintegrated like fire the second she was informed there was no way out. But this time, they'd find a way. And he'd help.

Taking a step forward, he smiled at them.

"For Mabel!"

* * *

Quiet and Stillness is all she felt.

Happiness and the comfort of her family is what she _wished _she could feel again.

Weakly clutching onto the chains on the door, she sank to her knees, no tears left to fall down her face anymore.

But in an instant, an eruption shook the house, and she clutched harder onto the chains.

And then.. Yelling and sounds of things thrown, grunts from being hit, and things shattering

_What was going on?_

Until.. She heard her brother's voice.

"_You monster!"_

Launching to her feet, she clawed and kicked at the door.

"Dipper! Dipper!" She screamed, desperate to get out.

When she heard them still fighting, she started throwing things at the door.

The desk…

The chair…

Her eyes looked at a black string that was sitting on top of the debri from the shattered items.

_The piece to his bow-tie! He said even a string was powerful enough to do anything!_

Grabbed it, she quickly wrapped it around the chains, and just like that, they _burned _away. Metal chains and burning. It looked quite strange, but she didn't acknowledge it as she burst through the door and sprinted down the stairs.

Her eyes widened at the madness that she saw in the living room.

Stan and Stanley could hardly hold their ground anymore, and they looked pained, bruised, beaten, blood dribbling out of their mouth and nose…

And Dipper, as pained as her Grunkles were, wouldn't give up. He stood his ground, fighting Bill who was laughing like a maniac.

"See? You can't hurt me, Pine Tree! This is stupid! There's no saving her, so why bother!"

Bill was keeping him occupied with his taunts, and only Mabel noticed the raising metallic object about to knock her brother down.

Quickly, she jumped out and grabbed it, falling down along with it.

"Mabel?!" Dipper yelled in surprise, his gaze slightly on her.

"Duck!" She screamed quickly, and he did, hardly avoid an uppercut from Bill.

With a new-found strength to protect her family, she sprang at him, knocking him to the ground.

But with having not eaten in forever and as frail and skinny as she was, Bill had no trouble pushing her off and standing up, pinning her with his foot.

"You should've just stayed in your room! You've made the biggest mistake ever!"

He, knowing everything, quickly slid, his foot still on Mabel, from Dipper, who was trying to smash him with the metallic object he had planned to hit Dipper with.

Mabel grabbed Bill's foot and turned it, sending him falling to the ground.

But this had only seemed to help him out, as he tripped Dipper.

Mabel hadn't slacked, and was at no loss for energy. She sprang at Bill, who was viciously pounding on her brother, and ended up sending both of them over the couch, her head banging against the wooden floor, the wind knocked out of her as she practically cushioned his fall.

Unable to push down the numbness in her body, he climbed off and smirked.

"Thanks, Shooting Star. You just made my job easier."

She watched in complete despair as her brother didn't hold back, and managed to hurt Bill, who gave him the equal amount of pain.

Pushing some of the numbness down, she stood up, wobbling a few times.

But when she tried stumbling towards the two, she was spun around as two hands closed themselves around her throat, and she gasped for breath as she clawed at his hands.

"I'm just doing him a favor," Inferno replied, a smile so vicious it would send Bulls running away for their life.

Just after she had gone limp and death was slowly making its way towards her, a bat collided with his head, knocking him out.

Mabel dropped down, coughing and choking violently, and Stanley helped her up.

They looked over to Dipper, who had just knocked down Bill.

Quickly motioning for him to come on, they burst through the front door, sprinting down the driveway, holding back screams and shrieks from their pain.

They mashed down the button for the portal by gate and jumped in, looking expectantly at Mabel.

She lunged for it, but blue electricity sparked through the portal and it rippled, not letting her in.

"Come on!" Dipper yelled, too far to once again lose his sister.

"It's not going to work!" She screamed at him, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall, and looked at Bill, who was storming down, his body back to the angry red.

"We have to try!" Stan screamed, also pulling on her arm. Stanley also pitched in, noticing that they had barely any time before Bill would kill all of them.

Mabel screamed from the excruciating pain, but gasped when her arm (not with the engravement on it) actually pulled through.

But the portal continued to ripple against her, the blue shocks spiking her.

"Guys, it's not going to work! Go before he gets here!"

"_We're not losing you again!" _They screamed in unison.

Just as Bill was almost within reach, Mabel let out a blood-curdling scream, and there was a shattering sound as the engraving on her wrist disappeared with blue shards, which disintegrated into dust, as she went all the way through, the portal disappearing afterwards.

* * *

**Yay! Another one of my (this is becoming a normal routine) 1,000+ words chapters! I would upload another chapter, but it's late, and I have stuff to do tomorrow. Also, I'm so tired! **

**But Mabel escaped! YES!**

**And this is where it all goes down...**

**P.S. I have decided to put in previews of the next chapter in my endings! Yaaay!**

**Next time...**

"The deal is broken now! You're not getting her back!"

"She knows too much to stay with you!" Bill argued, his one eye glaring at him.

"What could she possibly know that is so important?!" He shouted back, standing his ground.

"That information is to be secured, but she's important, and _we _need her back in the dreamscape!"

"Oh, really?! What do you possibly need her for?!"

"I won't explain any more than this: Shooting Star is the key to saving the world, or _destroying it."__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Was it true?

Did it really happened?  
For once since she had been told she couldn't leave the dreamscape, hope filled her whole body.

Praying that they had actually escaped, she opened her eyes.

She rubbed them, making sure she was seeing things right.

It was real… It was _REAL!_

On instinct, she hugged a tree and cried. But she still had the aching feeling in her from the fight, when she remembered the guys.

"Dipper? Stan? Stanley?" She yelled, letting go of the tree.

Starting to grow worried, she ran through the forest, remembering the way back to the Mystery Shack.

When she did, her heart lit up with endless joy as she bound towards the 3, who were currently sleeping, and gathered them all up in her arms in a heartfelt embrace.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She cried, the endless joyful tears still streaming after she realised that she was actually back home. But how? She thought it wasn't possible, that with the engravement, she couldn't leave…

Quickly letting go of them all, which stirred them because they were still hurt from Bill, she quickly inspected her wrist, and gasped upon seeing it no longer there.

Before she could further question how or why, she was tackled by her 5-minute-younger brother.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried into her shoulder, his embrace literally squeezing the life out of her.

"Glad… to see… You too…" After gasping out those words, and slowly returned the embrace, she started gasping for breath.

Seeing he was killing his sister, he let go and stared at her, his hands instantly reaching to rub his moist eyes.

But Stanley and Stan gave her an embrace, too, which she gladly returned, and Stan stared at her thankfully.

He noticed her confusion, and motioned towards his twin.

She nodded, and stood up, helping Dipper, too.

"It's hard without your twin, you know?"

She, out of the corner of her eye, saw Dipper's smile sadden a little, and she nudged him.

"It's fine! Look, I'm here now!"

Painfully, they all went back to the Mystery Shack to bandage all the wounds. But Laughs and conversations kept their mind off the pain the whole time, the feeling of one big happy family raising Mabel's spirits.

But… Time flies when you're having fun.

And time flew by fast.

It grew into about two weeks since she had escaped, but the feeling of being watched really made her paranoid since it started 3 days after she escaped.

"Dipper?" Mabel called, looking up from her dream-boy High T.V. show. (Which she was catching up on because she missed it in the dreamscape)

"Yeah?" He asked, putting #2 in his vest as he stopped by the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Just out for a little bit."

Shrugging, Mabel turned back to her T.V. show, but paused it as her brother responded again.

"Hey, do you still have #3?"

She nodded, and held it up, before placing it safely back in her sweater pocket. "Why do you ask?"

He just shook his head and waved, closing the door behind him.

She rose an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior, but assumed he was just being Dipper and continued back to her show.

* * *

Dipper sat against a tree, his head in his palm as he continued staring at the ground.

He couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched, and he wondered if Mabel felt the same. He was probably going on a hunch and saying yes, only because she would occasionally look around like she was frightened. Like she had heard something, or felt the frightening feeling of eyes watching her… Or as far as Dipper knew, _eye._

Abruptly standing up, he stomping his foot and yelled out:

"The jig is up, Bill! What could you possibly want now?!"

All animals ran at Dipper's angered and loud voice, but he got no reply and no movement besides the animals running away. Even after, it was just silent.

He was starting to think that he was just crazy, that it was just his normal paranoia.

But that was confirmed to be wrong, as the wind starting blowing crazily hard, and he had to hold his hat on his head. After a few minutes, it just stopped all together, and he.. _He _stood in front of him.

"Evening, Pine Tree! It's awfully late, why're you in the woods?"

Dipper scowled in complete disgust and stomped his foot.

"Yeah, whatever! Like you'd care! Why are you watching us?!"

Bill stopped floating, and planted his feet on the ground, his human form basically as tall as Dipper is.

"Oh, you know. Shooting Star, taking her back, deal, etcetera."

At that, Dipper again recoiled in anger.

"Ha! Like I'd ever allow that!"

After seeing his point wasn't all that firm, he added:

"The deal's broken now! You're not getting her back!"

Bill stomped his foot angrily, his body starting to glow orange.

"She knows too much to stay with you!" He argued, crossing his arms.

"Yeah? What could she possibly know that's so important?!" He shouted back, his eyes narrowing at him. The second he came, the argument had already began, because where Bill goes, trouble follows in his wake.

"That information is to be secured, but she's important! _We _need her back in the dreamscape!"

"Oh, really?! What do you possibly need her for?!" He spat back, really fed up with him at the moment.

"I won't explain anymore than this: Shooting Star is the key to saving the world, or _destroying it."_

At these words, Dipper stepped back a few paces, trying to thoroughly process that.

"What I'm saying is you hand her over within the next two days, or I'm coming back. And I _won't _come back _alone."_

And with that said, he disappeared into thin air, the feeling of being watched finally abandoning Dipper.

He knew he needed to run back to the shack and warn her, but he was frozen still, trying to comprehend that sentence he said before the last.

_How is Mabel possibly that? She isn't magic! She can't do anything like that!_

Shaking his head, he ran back to the shack.

* * *

"Well, then he's crazy," Mabel replied, even though she was seriously screaming in fear on the inside. "I never possessed 'powers' and I never will."

Dipper nodded, as Stan came in with #1.

"Stan, do you believe that?"

Biting his bottom lip, he opened to the very back of the book, one page from the last.

He held it out, instructing that the twins read it.

Mabel was confused, but read it anyways.

_**It's finally come to the last page. The last page, that foretells the future.**_

_**I'll continue my findings in other journals, as I wish to continue.**_

_**But only in this one, shall I provide this sad truth.**_

_**Using all my journals, so it can stay secure, I'll use the last pages in each of the journals**_

_**to show who this 'person' really is.**_

_**This person is far from dangerous, and far from safe.**_

_**Presumably, this 'person' possesses a power I never would've thought real. And that's hard considering I live in Gravity Falls.**_

_**But know, this 'person' is like a king/queen. They must be protected and hidden from 'him.' **_

_**But know this one thing:**_

_**When the 'time' comes, they'll choose to use their power and put a stop to this all,**_

_**or they'll proceed in helping 'him' destroy the whole world altogether.**_

Mabel blinked a few times, and Dipper's jaw hung as low as it could go.

"Yup. My reaction was akin to Dipper's when I read this," Stanley replied, coming up from behind.

Mabel cleared her throat, the attention falling onto her.

"Okay, what does this prove?! He could be wrong, that's why he wanted the journals! For the last page, right?! Let's check, and prove him wrong!"

Shrugging, Stan turned to the last page, and set it on the table.

Dipper, having read the page thoroughly, also did so and aligned it to the bottom-right of the 1st journal. (**It'll be like the triangle form that Stan put it in in the episode 'Gideon Rises.')**

Mabel took the journal out of her sweater pocket and did the same, placing it beside Dipper's.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she realised the familiar figure she saw on the Cipher Wheel.

_A Shooting Star._

* * *

**Lame chapter, I know, but again, I started writing late and I still have important things to attend to tomorrow. Please forgive for the cliffhanger (Haha) and I'll actually start writing the chapter early tomorrow morning, but probably won't post it/finish it until later in the day.**

**Thanks for all of your support, and Laters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, yes. You're probably mad at me. Also, don't worry! I don't plan on canceling this story! I plan to finish it with all the chapters and a whole story line! **

**My reason for not updating is because I have actually been working on my own RPG game using RPG Maker VX Ace. Bill's in it ;)**

**This is also a really short chapter, but I have to get back to work on my game. But I will update tomorrow, weather I have to have somebody slap me every time I try and step away from writing.**

**Sorry, again, and laters!**

* * *

"Well," Mabel said suddenly, abruptly standing up from her chair with a _screech._

"I'm going to bed."

She started walking towards the attic, her pet pig in pursuit.

"W-Wait!" Her brother called after, quickly clambering out of his chair, "Mabel! Right now? Do you see what that was?! We-We have to-"

His voice was cut off with the slamming of their attic room door, and he sighed and hung his head.

"Dipper," Stan said, placing his hand on Dipper's shoulder sternly, "It's fine, just let her go for right now. Our new priority is just to protect her."

* * *

Two days passed since Bill's warning.

The two days he said he'd come back with others.

To be honest, this set _everyone _on edge. They had gathered most members of the Cipher Wheel (besides Robbie, Pacifica, and McGucket, who were off doing other things) to pitch in in protecting Mabel. They didn't object, and took the job seriously. But were they really ready to face a dream-demon and other demons he may have brought with him?

They all stood guarded with weapons (ones Stan and Stanley worked on long before to actually do damage to demons) in front of her door.

Soon, the one-and-only Bill Cipher appeared in front of them, leaning amusedly on his cane.

"Well, I see that you're all fine and dandy!"

They didn't reply, and didn't make a move to strike either..

But they should've.

He sighed, and stood up straight.

"Well, if you hand her over now-"

"No!" Dipper was the first to shout, raising his weapon defensively.

Bill took a step back, and his cane disappeared.

"Well, then," he said in a rather dark tone, "as I promised… _I did not come alone.._"

With that said, the room started to shake with a furious green glow and the guard of friends shakily stood their ground.

"_Join me!"_

With those chanted words, demons of all sorts sprang up from the ground, and advanced on the friends.

* * *

The only thing heard was the heavy breathing of the friends, as they were covered in gashes and bruises.

But only 4 demons remained, including Cipher himself, and they stood by him, knowing even with the demons who had actually perished (which were quite a few) they had still won.

"Now," Bill said, dusting off his hands, "watch them for me, won't you?"

The demons did as they were told, as he simply went into their attic room, the lock coming undone with a snap of his fingers.

Dipper quickly made a move to stand, but with one flick of the wrist, he was sent crashing back into the wall.

But he didn't give up there. They planted him right next to a weapon.

_Big mistake._

With one shout of anger, he ran at them with it. He actually succeeded in decapitating one of the demons, leaving only two left.

Quickly, the other two knocked the weapon away and restrained him.

Stan and Stanley were on the verge of passing out, since they were old and couldn't have taken so many hits. Wendy and Soos were out of breath and in pain, but yelling out for Dipper.

Soon enough, Bill came out, holding a sleeping Mabel, (she was already asleep, he didn't knock her out or something) and glanced down at the restrained Dipper, and to the newly dead demon, and frowned.

"Huh. Figured I'd be left with at least 50 demons. But two will work, too."

Giving the demons a glance, they let go of Dipper.

"Now, then," Bill said, shifting Mabel in his arms, "we'll be going."

When he turned around, and was ready to step into the portal, Dipper spoke up.

"Bill, is this really about power? Or something else…?"

Bill's mind trailed away at his question.

_Was this really all about the power? Or could he possibly.. No…_

Shrugging it away for now, he gave Dipper a glare before stepping into the portal and disappearing with Mabel.

Dipper's tears silently fell as he realised he couldn't get his sister back now. She'd be stuck in there for who knows how long with that _monster._ All because they were broken, and nobody could move at all. But he knew Stan and Stanley needed immediate help, and fast.

Biting back a scream as he sat up, he slowly reached for the wired phone, which surprisingly had not broke during the fight, and dialed 911.

* * *

The demons had already gone home (actually, what was left) and he set Mabel on the same bed he had given her on her first time here. After, you know, cleaning up the debris and such left from when she burst out of here. He also made sure to remove any magical items from this room that could lead to her escape. But what bothered him was about _how _she had escaped. He thought for sure she couldn't go through, but she had, and the engravement shattered into nothing. But that meant that the deal was broke, and he now had her dangling from a thread. He could use threats or other ways of getting her into staying here, and hopefully for a long time.

Another thing that bothered him was Dipper's question.

_What had he been shooting for this whole time?_

Indeed, he wanted to rule over all, and that was why he had her here.. But… He didn't want to give her back when he had the world in his hand. He wanted her by his side, oddly… But why did he want this? He didn't even know. Yes, it was something that would bother him for quite awhile, but it'd take quite some time to get an exact answer.

When he stepped out of his thoughts, he found himself staring at her.

Slowly, a small smile spread on his face.

Not his usual insane, blood-thirsty and maniacal one.. But one of actual care and, dare I say it, _feeling._

His smile turned into a frown, as he realised he just smiled, something he truly hadn't done in forever.

No, he didn't _want _feelings. Feelings were for weak people, and he was no weakling.

Growling at his puzzled thoughts, he left the room, but not without taking one last look at her.

Sighing, he shut the door and stood staring straight ahead.

"If I did happen to _love _her," he said, disgust ringing in the word 'love,' "it would never work out… Right?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha! You guys can't murder me! I got this on the same day as I promised, did I not?**

**Also, I wasn't going to update today because I didn't feel like it, so I boredly went back and read my last chapter, and saw I promised to update another chapter today and then I was just like,**

**Crap.**

**So :P on you. I would've done it earlier, but I had to.. Uhm... Go see my counselor about my suicidal problems.. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!**

**Okay, so yep. Enjoy~! Also, thank you for your continuing support! You have NO idea how much I appreciate it!**

* * *

Mabel sat up, surprised to find no light streaming through the window as she hoped.

Wait..

There was no window in here!

Quickly, she stooped up and looked around to room.

_Yep, _she thought, oddly calm for this situation, _I'm back in the dreamscape…_

Though, she had anticipated this, she just thought the fight would wake her up. I mean, let's be honest, a bunch of friends weren't going to win over, like, 200 demons, would they? But she groaned as she realised she would've at least tried to fight him, which she would have done if she was awake.

Slowly edging towards the door, she opened it and stepped outside.

She also frowned upon seeing no light streaming through the stained glass windows. So, it was too dark to see… How would she get around?

An idea popped into her mind, as she realised she slept in the nightgown version of her light-bulb sweater. She pressed on the lightbulb, and it lit up. Smiling, she remembered something about this shirt.

"It's a fun hazard," she whispered to herself, grinning at the unforgettable memory.

Walking downstairs, with the light from her shirt as a guide, she happened to trip on the last and went tumbling forward.

But, with a small shriek of surprise, somebody caught onto her mid-way, and held onto her as they set her back on her feet.

Finally coming back to reality, she glanced up.

"B-bill?"

Smirking, he set his elbow on the banister of the stairs and leaned his head on his hand.

"The one and only."

Frowning, she slowly motioned towards the stained glass.

"You have night and day in this place?"

He nodded, "Yes. The dreamscape is like your Earth, but _better. _And for demons…"

Tilting her head to the side, she asked;

"Is my family okay?"

The question made him uneasy, and had caught him by surprise. He thought she'd ask something along the lines of "Why am I here?" or "I won't follow your evil plans!"

No longer leaning on his hand, he found her expression to be serious and filled with worry. And something about it just made his heart _crack _for a split second.

"Yes, yes, of course. I didn't let my friends hurt them as much as they would've liked. Indeed, your Great Uncle's are critical, but I'm pretty sure Dipper's got it."

She gave some kind of strange murmur of what seemed liked a "thanks."

He just nodded and started walking away, not really expecting her to follow. So when he turned around suddenly, she crashed into him.

Wrapping his arms around her, heat oddly spread to his face as she thought it was a hug, and awkwardly returned the embrace.

After a while, he let go as she did, and a smile creeped onto her face at seeing how flustered he was.

"Wow, Bill! I've never seen _this _side of you!" She said, cracking up in the end and starting to laugh.

His flustered face contorted into one of embarrassed anger, as he stomped his foot.

"S-Shut up!"

She just laughed harder as he stuttered, finding it funny at his reaction to her hug.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and the light on her shirt cut off, and she was surrounded in darkness.

He stifled a laugh at her scared atmosphere, and listened as she continued to call out for him.

"Bill! Bi-"

His laughing stopped, as her words turned into a gasp, and the _thump _of a body hitting the ground sent a cringe to him.

Quickly lighting every light in the room with one _snap,_ he glanced over to Inferno, looking down at the sleeping girl with disgust.

Bill sighed, and picked her up, not without earning a weird look from Inferno.

"Bill, don't get attached to her. In fact, it's strange to see you attached to _anybody,_" he stated, glancing at Mabel.

"You also didn't sling her over your shoulder, so yeah. Anyway, the reason you shouldn't get attached is because in order to actually conquer the world with her, she… She has to _die._"

Quickly, Bill snapped up in attention.

"Wh..What now..?!"

Inferno slowly nodded.

"That's why I think you should just lock her in her room from now until it's time."

Bill continued staring blankly at him, his mind completely blank as he was trying to comprehend the situation.

"Why?" Bill asked, a little more force in his voice than needed.

"Conquering the world takes _power. _And you don't have enough of it. So when you transfer her powers to you, she dies."

Bill's grip tightened on Mabel, his mind still lost.

Inferno just pointed to her room, and fled down the secret hallway.

Slowly, Bill carried her to her room, and settled her back down.

But he felt _terrible._

He had never felt this way… He just..

But soon, his expression changed into that of his usual emotionless expression, and stood up.

"I'll do what is to be done!" He snapped at himself, slamming Mabel's door behind him.

* * *

Mabel sat there, lonely.. Bored… But yet, in wonderment.

Why had he kept her in there for so many days?

He hadn't stopped to say "Hi" or scare her or something like that.

As much as she hated to even think about it, she had grown used to the demon. She thought him a friend, no matter how annoying he was.. Or the amount of times he practically flirted with her.

The only time was when Inferno stopped by with some food, and he looked emotionless.

She really wondered what was going on, and it was getting to her.

* * *

Bill backed up a few feet, and looked at the giant, blue-substance filled tube. That was what Mabel was going in.. Where she would _die, _nonetheless.

He had a cheshire grin on his face, as he stood by Inferno, looking up at it in awe.

"It's.. It's done." Bill said, the smile never leaving his face.

Inferno hadn't smiled yet, but still wondered about Bill's predicament. He helped build the thing, never saw Mabel after he informed him about what was to be done, so then he was actually _ok _with her being killed, right?

"Bill.. So you're okay with Mabel dying, correct?"

Suddenly, the smile disappeared as the question that haunted him for days came back to him.

He just sighed, and walked towards the door, but looked back at Inferno, giving him an emotionless look.

"I'll do what needs to be done."

* * *

Mabel sat boredly on the bed, chewing on the sleeved of her Bill Cipher sweater and occasionally smoothing out her black skirt and fixing her top-hat. She also couldn't help but straighten the bow-tie, chuckling to herself as she copied Bill's movement.

Suddenly, she jumped as the door opened, and then closed.

Glancing over to it, she noticed Bill had came in and she smiled at him.

"Hey! Long-time-no-see!" She said, waving at him.

A small smile edged onto his face as he sat next to her.

"Shooting Star," Bill started, staring straight into her eyes, "what would you want if you were to die tomorrow?"

The question shocked her, but nonetheless, scared her.

"Why..? Are you planning to kill me..?"

The hurt look on her face made him cringe, and he shook his head.

"Oh. Well then, I'd spend the last day with my friends and family. Like you, I guess. No matter how weird it is."

He rose an eyebrow at her calling him a "friend."

"You consider me a 'friend?' After everything I have done…? What about me being a demon, don't I scare you?"

Mabel slightly laughed at the strange questions.

"Okay, first, I do. And last, you do scare me. Very much, in fact… But you know.. Everyone deserves a chance.."

The words made his jaw slightly drop.

She.. She considered him a 'friend?' He apparently "deserved a chance?" _Shooting Star is really something, _he thought. A wide smile broke onto his face, which made Mabel laugh.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you smile unless you were insane! Which you are, but that one looks real!"

He chuckled at her outburst. He wanted to spend forever talking to her…

No…

He had.. He told himself he shouldn't, but one tiny visit… Now at this point, how he cringed at her sadness.. How he would really smile as he hadn't done in years.. All because of this girl…

Seeing his sorrowful expression, she did the craziest thing ever. Even crazier than ripping teeth right out of a deer.

She kissed his cheek.

The immediate contact sent heat to his face, and he became awe-struck as his hand flew to where she just planted a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, just to add on, she hugged him.

"_We'll always be friends, if that's okay with you."_

His draw slightly dropping, he returned the embrace, his arms more tightly wrapped around her than her's were around him.

* * *

"Inferno!" Bill yelled, speed-walking down the secret hallway.

Soon enough, he came back to the room specifically designed for the transfer.

He found Inferno standing there, finishing the buttons for the machine.

"Hmm?" He said nonchalantly, not even looking up.

"We're not doing the transfer," Bill said, stressing out the words as much as he could.

_That _shot Inferno's head up, as he sent him a questioning glance.

"What now?"

Bill stomped over to him, and looked down at him with the sternest look possible.

"Only going to say this one more time. _We. Are. Not. Doing. The. Power. Transfer."_


	20. Chapter 20

He walked through the living-room steadily, holding something in one hand and growling to himself on the way.

Something along the lines of "he'll thank me later" and "she just tricked him."

So, he opened Mabel's door, glad to find her asleep, and quickly slung her over his shoulder.

Quickly, he fled down the stairs, through the secret hallway, and into the room of which _was _going to be used for the power transfer.

Setting the object down, which was a gag because he wasn't sure whether she was asleep or not, he opened the tube's door using a button, and oddly, the water (or the substance) was defying all laws of gravity and contained by some invisible barrier.

He shoved her inside, just as she started to wake up, and closed the glass door.

Quickly, her eyes opened and widened, her voice sounding muffled but still able to make-out.

"_Inferno?!"_

* * *

The sun had risen, that much she knew. She also knew she could breathe in this substance, and it wouldn't fill her lungs when she made an effort to scream for Bill. He was going to save her, right?

She continued banging on the glass, not a word having been said since she was shoved inside. The only thing that stopped her was hearing angered footsteps down the hallway, and the door slam open to reveal a fuming dream-demon. And that was never a good sign.

But Inferno was not intimidated or scared the slightest, and simply said things too quiet for Mabel to hear.

She watched as he walked up to the tube, and she was prepared to thank him for letting her out, but Bill just stared emotionlessly up at her.

_True, _he thought, gazing up at her confused look, _I had said I refused to let her die.. But Inferno said she told him herself, she was lying. She never cared. I trust Inferno more than her, after all, the world is better than one pathetic human._

Her gaze twisted into fear, as she realised he _wasn't _going to save her. _Why? _Had she not told him they were friends? Had he not returned her embrace? Many emotions flashed across her face. Betrayal. Deceived. Sad… _Hurt…_

So.. By the looks of this whole room… She was going to die. He never cared. Why had she trusted a dream-demon? Helloooo? The explanation was in his description. _A Demon is what he certainly is, _she thought.

That _hurt. _What she was just thinking about him. Truthfully, it stung. But she wasn't wrong. He was one, he wasn't gonna hide that fact. So what if she dies? It's not his responsibility. But Inferno, he didn't listen to him anyway. Why would he take Shooting Star to this room even after he demanded him not to? The realisation hit him, as his friend was the _real _liar, and Shooting Star was truthful about them being 'friends.'

But as he made an effort to call this off, the button for the power transfer was mashed, and there was no stopping the machine now.

* * *

It was bad. It was _really _bad. It still sounded like her screams echoed off the walls, breaking everyone's eardrums. But Inferno was dead, just as Bill wanted as soon as the screaming had stopped. His so-called "friend" had gone against him. And out of blind rage, he _killed _him.

But he felt so powerful now. Like anyone would _die _if he just glanced in his direction. He liked this feeling, as he now controlled everything. But he would control it alone.

Smashing the tube, rather than pressing the button, he cradled the lifeless girl, wishing she still had a pulse.. A heartbeat. A cheerful smile spread across her face. He should've stopped it sooner, not listened to his _stupid _friend who made it sound like those lies were real. But if felt like all his fault that she was dead. Growling at his stupidity, he stomped angrily out of the room, still carrying her as he went farther down the hallway, into a room he never thought he'd use. A room he never thought he'd _have _to use, because he never thought nobody would pay so much to bring someone back.

* * *

He watched as the glow around her disappeared, absorbing into her. Slowly, her heartbeat rang through the room, slowly at first, but then picked up to a normal pace as she sat up.

She blinked emotionlessly at him, not registering the situation. But as she did, her eyes flooded with sad emotion, Betrayal being one of them. And he noticed.

"I understand, Shooting Star.. You're hurt beyond words. But will you hear me out?"

She didn't make a move to speak or move, just continuing to blink at him.

"How do I know it won't be all lies?" She hoarsely whispered, making his heart crack.

"You don't," he replied truthfully, staring at her straight in the eyes.

She just slowly nodded, and he started explaining from the lies, to the moment of changing his mind.. And to the situation now.

But he didn't explain what her penalties were for being back to life, especially by a man such as himself.

She looked away, as if thinking for a moment, before smiling and staring at him.

"Okay, Bill. I.. I trust you. But one thing…"

He rose an eyebrow and nodded.

She felt uncomfortable saying it, but knew he would do it anyway, so just suppressed the words the best she could.

"When.. When you take over the world.. Promise me you won't enslave my family, okay? Don't hurt them or anything, please.."

He gave her a soft smile. "I promise."

* * *

_She's changing, _Bill thought, as he watched her tremble in her sleep while a blue glow surrounded her.

He couldn't stop this, as it would gradually change her over time due to the penalties of being resurrected. By Bill Cipher, especially.

She wasn't going to become evil.. Or like him. But now, there was no escape from his dreamscape now. Or in other terms, no escape from _him. _She couldn't go back home, nor would she be able to do as she pleased. But, oh well.

He sat down next to her, the blue glow disappearing from her for now.

An insane, cheshire grin split his face as he gently stroked her hair, letting it fall between his fingers.

But he had gotten what he wanted all along.

A Shooting Star, for him to keep.

* * *

**Yup, a pretty melodramatic ending with a little bit of darkness to it. Everything escalated pretty quickly in this chapter, because this keyboard I am using SUCKS! My monitor broke, so I had to put a new one in, along with a new keyboard. So yep, UGH. **

**Just so you know, this IS technically the ENDING, but I am adding one more chapter as a sequel.**

**But this means..**

**I AM GOING TO START ANOTHER GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION!**

**YESH!**

**And it'll probably be MaBill, as I am a HUGE shipper of the two.**

**I made Mabel forgive Bill, even though he practically caused her death, because she just has a sweet nature like that. Calm and Caring.**

**So, Maybe you'll stick around for the sequel, I dunno. **

**Mkay, well. Thank you all for reading and sticking around my story, I appreciate it.**

**Laters!**


	21. Sequel

I stood up next to him, glancing sadly as he laughed insanely.

_But he had kept his promise to not harm my family._

I then turned my gaze to the people, who were seeing my disapprovement in my husband's actions, but I could only stand in watch. In all honesty, I was even scared of him and what he would do if I were to try and stop him while he's in the heat of the moment.

The people reached desperately for me, screamed for me even, but only to have Bill not having a problem in lighting them on fire.

I hadn't know he would go _this _mad with power. I knew something bad had happened, though, when I woke up for the first time after I had died, to find him grow more.. What's the word.. _Possessive _over me in that time to even now.

He had not allowed me to go do things alone, and would push me into doing things I had not wanted.

He had made me stand up next to him, to watch the people perish as he used his power in such an evil way.

I could only close my eyes at them and look away, remembering he promised we'd go take walk when this was all over.

But in all those years I knew him, he was never so insane.

And he had gone blind with power.

Of which he abused.

I can count off the things he had done to me.

-He made me immortal.

-Even as I hate to say it, would occasionally abuse me.

-Use his powers against me

I could list off so many others, really I could.

But I gazed at him through blurred eyes, wondering what happened to my "friend."

Sighing, I knew I'd have to get used to his ways, as I already have.

I remembered that deal I made so long ago, for me to stay in the dreamscape… I never would have made that choice.

I was stuck to him, because he informed me that if I left the dreamscape alone, I die.

But then… My eyes caught onto a little girl. A little girl who was soon to perish with all of them.

I wanted to scream for her, hold the crying child and get her away.. But Bill would be angry.

...But I couldn't stand it.

Sprinting through the stream of people who were trying to grab onto me, I held the child in my arms.

The little girl seemed to hug me and cry into my sweater.

I was shielding her away from _him._ The man I _thought _could change, and take pity on these people.

But he mercilessly killed many.

His eyes were boring into mine, and even the people watched the situation, even as some were still burning.

Hugging the child, I could tell afterwards we were _not _going for a walk or something peaceful.

No…

Something worse.

I sent a glare in his direction.

_This man is a __**monster.**_

…

_And it's all my fault._

* * *

**What did you expect, a really long summary?**

**Or a happy sequel?**

**Really, knowing Bill, he probably WOULD go mad with power.**

**No, scratch that, he was already insane to begin with.**

**So, this story is now done with.**

**And after publishing this, I'm starting on my next Gravity Falls fanfic.**

**It will also be mainly Bill and Mabel, so yep.**

**Thanks and laters!**


End file.
